Will We Rise Again
by xBroken Heartx
Summary: We couldn't save our village or the ones we love. Can we even save ourselves? The were murdered bcuz of the power within them. Are we next to die? How many wil they kill? Why cant anybody understand? This is the life of an Elemental. NarutoxOC and others.
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs.**

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

I was leaping through the trees, my brown hair flowing behind me. My brother's hand is holding mine leading the way to freedom. I feel myself slowing down. I begin panting and my body is getting exhausted. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. "Furi we must keep going." My brother says. 

I know we must keep going, but I don't know how much longer I can last. The pouring isn't helping much either. Weighing my clothes down making it harder to move, suddenly I feel a sharp pain upon my back. I move my unoccupied hand, to my back to see what it is. I feel a kunai knife in my back. I pull it out and continue to leap through the trees. 

Again I feel a sharp pain this time on the lower end of my back. This time, the impact from the kunai knife made me fall forward. The rain was making it hard for my brother to keep his grip on me. I slip out of his hand and feel myself fall onto the cold unforgiving ground. I fell on the ground with a thud. My body lay motionless, it hurt to move so I just lye still. "Furaia (Fur-rye-a)! Akemi come quick!" I hear my mother yell.

I feel the presence of my other siblings. I then feel Akemi put her hands on my back. I feel her chakra flowing through my wounds, my wounds begin to close. The pain is gone. Kin, my older brother, helps me off the ground. "Mother they will be closing in soon." Aiyana says.

"Well I guess well have to stay and fight." Her voice was calm.

* * *

We all pull out our weapons. I pull both of my swords out of their sheaths. I finally felt the enemy's presence. Rin, my other older sister, came to my side and whispered in my ear, "There are ten of them. They all have been sent by father, and they actually are kind of cute."

"Rin that is no way to talk, especially when there the enemy." Aiyana says scolding Rin.

Rin mumbles something under her breath. "Aiyana you take the two on the right, Rin get the two in the middle, Kin get the odd looking two, and I'll get the four leftover." Mother says, well actually it was more of a command.

"Mother, let me fight. I am healed, please just let me fight." I beg.

I hear her sigh. "Fine you will get the two on the far left."

She leads me over to the far left. I get in my fighting stance. Both of my swords are at my sides. "Are you serious? We have to fight a little girl?" One of my opponents says.

"And not just a little girl, a blind little girl; this is going to be way too easy." They both chuckle at me.

I fill with rage, how I hate people degrading me. I then realize that they must be rookies because everyone in father's little evil organization knew who I was and they knew not to mess with me. 

* * *

While I was talking to my self, one of them came at me. I easily dodge it; I twist around so I am behind him. I put both of my hands on his back. I focus chakra to my hand. Chakra begins to surround my hand; it's more like fire then chakra. I hear the man scream out in pain. As the fire around my hands burns through his layers of skin. He begins to fall frontward onto the ground. I catch him; I move my hands on his chest. One above his heart and the other parallel to it, I then put my mouth to his ear, "You obviously don't know who I am…" My voice then turns into a whisper, "I am Tonikio Furaia." 

I feel his body tense; I focus chakra to my hands once again. This time the fire turns black. "The fire won't burn you, instead it will kill you. This is the only technique I learned from my father, Killing Shadow Fire."

Once I finished my sentence he was dead. I drop his lifeless body on the ground. A shooting pain goes through my stomach. I feel a warm substance trickle down my legs and stomach. _'Did I just wet myself? Oh wait how could I wet myself from my stomach hahaha, stupid me. Oh wait this can't be good.'_

I reach down to my stomach and feel a sharp object sticking out. I cough up blood and land face first on the ground. Blood slowly trickles out of my mouth. Before I fall into a deep state of mind I hear someone growl and start yelling, "You will pay for ever harming this child. NOW DIE!" 

I recognized the voice as Rokeo. That was the last thing I hear and then I fall into complete darkness.

* * *

**Aiyana's Pov. **

I was in the heat of the battle when I hear Rokeo, but what surprised me the most is what she said. _'What does she mean 'You will pay for harming this child'?'_

While my sword and my opponent's sword clash together I turn my head slightly to see my sister laying face first on the ground with blood trickling out of her mouth. I look back at my opponent with hatred in my eyes. How dare they harm my little sister? I push with all my strength and send my opponent flying back into a tree. I kneel down and touch the earth. My opponents look at me with questioning eyes. I raise my hands off the ground slowly. Out of the earth comes vines, they wrap themselves around both of my opponents holding them still. I then yelled, ""Kusabana Doku!"(Poison Flower).

Tiny black flowers came out of my olive skin. They glided over to the two men and attached onto them. "You have to be kidding me? You're going to kill us with flowers?" One laughed, the other one said nothing.

"Yes and since you laughed at my flowers you will be the first one to die." I say snapping my fingers.

Blackness spreads through his whole body. He begins to choke, slowly losing oxygen. Just before he dies I say, "Don't ever make fun of my flowers."

His body falls limp. "Do you have any wise remarks?"

He just shakes his head. I snap my fingers once more and his eyes widen as the blackness spreads throughout his whole body. Once his body falls limp, my vines retreat back into the ground. I then sprint over to my sister. Akemi is over her body trying to heal her. "Aki any luck?" I say.

She shakes her head. "The wound is two deep for me to heal. I'm sorry."

She begins to cry. "It's okay Aki, you're new at this. Auntie would be very proud, one day you might even better at healing people then her."

She looks up and smiles at me. "Aiyana take Furi and take her to the location. Get her healed up." My mother says to me in the heat of her battle.

I pick up Furaia, look at my mother and mouth 'I love you.'

She smiles and says it back to me. Even in the rain she looks like an angel, she also looks like our savior. I turn away and start leaping through trees. To get the location as fast as possible.

* * *

**Mizuki's Pov.**

After Aiyana had disappeared from sight. I instructed my other children to leave also. At first they were hesitant, but eventually they obeyed me. . They each nodded and ran off with there guardians right beside them. Luna then came beside me and said, "I shall stay here and fight with you, Queen Mizuki."

I shook my head and said, "No Luna. Go with my children and protect them, please that is my last wish. Oh and please give them this." I handed her a small black book with a crescent moon on it.

Sorrow filled her eyes; I put my hands on her shoulders. "Luna, I was not able to save my kingdom, my people, and my family. Now I am finally able do save someone, you and my children. Now please go."

Luna bowed her head and ran off. I heard her yell, "The Moon Will Rise Again!"

I smiled at the thought. _'Yes the moon shall rise again.'_

I then turned back to the rest of my opponents; there were six off them left. One vs. six not very good odds, on their part, I sighed and raised my hands in the air. The once clear night sky became dark and cloudy. 

I then put my hands together above my head. The weather started to take a very dark turn. The rain poured harder, it began to thunder and lightening. I looked up at the sky, my hands still above my head. I then brought them crashing down. Time seemed to go in slow motion. As my hands came down, lightening came down out of a cloud. Once my hands reached the ground the lightening hit all six men. 

Once my hands were off the ground the thunder and lightening vanished. The rain was still pouring and the night sky cleared up. I looked at all the men, there lifeless bodies lye on the ground. There bodies are black and smoke is rising of off them all. I turn away, when I hear someone clapping. I turn around to the sound of the clapping. I see maroon eyes in the darkness, he then begin to appear from out of the shadows. He is tall with jet black hair and very muscular. Hate fills my eyes. "Very good Mizu, you managed to kill all six of my men with one blow. Too bad there are thousands more were they come from." His husky voice says in a chuckle.

I glared with pure hatred, he disgusted me so much. I was looking right at him when he disappears into the shadows. I then feel an arm snake its way around my waist. "Awe is Mizu mad at me." His hot breath was on my neck. 

He then ran his fingers through my long flowing bleach blonde hair. He then turned me so we faced each other. Light baby blue meeting with maroon red. "You're still as beautiful as I remember. With your blonde hair that reaches your butt, your elegant figure, your striking baby blue eyes, your plump red limps." He said, and then he pulled me into a kiss. 

I pulled away with all my strength. I got out of his grasp, landing on my butt. I then stood up and brushed the dirt off my kimono. "How dare you touch me but you went so far as to kiss me!" I yelled.

He walked closer as I backed away farther into the darkness, not a smart move on my hand. "Oh come on Mizuki. We are still married." He said.

"Shut up! I never would have married you if I knew you would have betrayed our village! You killed every last person!" I screamed.

"Now that is not true. You and our children are still left." He said arrogantly.

"You're going to pay for what you have done!" I yelled, while running at him with my sword.

He then dissolved into the darkness right in front me. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I then looked down to see a bloody sword coming out of my stomach. I then turned around to see his cold stare. I had a shocked expression on my face. He then pulled the sword out, which caused me to fall backward onto the ground. I lay on my back clutching my stomach in pain. He stood over me, and said, "Now if you hadn't done that, you could have ruled the world with me. But you had to be stupid and go and get yourself killed." He then began to walk away.

"I think I will go visit or children now and see how they are doing." He said pondering.

I then used all my strength and sat up. My hair was covering my face. "Like hell you will!" I screamed while coughing up blood. 

He then looked back with a shocked face. My eyes turned a piercing yellow as I yelled, "Katawaigan!"

* * *

He then began to scream in pain. He quickly dissolved in the darkness still screaming. I then lied there alone with the rain falling against my face. The moonlight beamed on my bleeding body. _'Now I can rest in peace. Please stay safe my children and be careful for this world does not except people like us. Remember the moon shall rise again. I love you goodbye.'_ I then closed my eyes and my body desegregated into the moonlight.

**Thank you for reading and remember leave comments or message me See ya!**


	2. Ch 2: Finding Out

**Rising of the Moon**

****

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs. **

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

**Aiyana's Pov.**

I was sprinting as fast as possible as I could. I look down at my sister, whose body was limb in my arms. If I didn't hurry she could die from too much blood loss. Finally the Village of Kohana came into view. I was over joyous to see my old home. I got to the walls surrounding Kohana I focused some chakra in my feet and sprang up onto the wall. Once over the wall I ran to the hospital. I leapt over rooftop after rooftop. The streets are empty so I had nothing to worry about. The hospital then came into view, so I pushed my self even harder. I petted her head._ 'It's okay we'll be there soon'_ Once in the hospital I cried out, "Someone! Anyone! Help my sister is bleeding!" I screamed this while tears stream down my face.

A nurse and doctor came over and took her from my arms. I look down at my hands; they were stained with her crimson blood. My light green kimono was also soaked with her deep red blood. I then began to sob uncontrollably into my hands. "Ex...Excuse...Excuse me Miss are you okay?" A deep male voice says.

I wipe my eyes and looked up to come face to face with a person I though I'd never see again. "D...Daichi...Momichi Daichi? Is that really you?" I say with a shocked expression on my face.

"Aiyana-chan? OMG! It's really you!" he yells.

I nodded. "Daichi-kun, you've changed so much. You let your beautiful brown hair grow out, just like I advised.hahaha.You look very handsome, and you grew a lot hahaha." I chuckle.

"Aiyana-chan, you look great too. Your light brown hair grew a lot and your chest defiantly grew." He laughed. 

I give a punch in the head for that remark. He then gets up, and starts laughing with his hands behind his head. I then began to chuckle slightly. "So, let's go get you some new clothes." He says looking down at my now bloodified (is that a word) kimono.

I nod my head and followed him. He took me to a closet with a bunch of clothes. He stood against the wall while I dig through the stacks of clothes. "I can't wait to tell the guys your back. They're going to be so happy to here after 3 1/2 years you've finally returned. But I know who will be the happiest." He says with a sly smile.

I stop going through the clothes. I froze in fear, and turn to him with a nervous expression. "Daichi, can I ask you a favor?"

He nods slowly. "Can you not tell the guys I'm here? I'm not quiet ready for them yet." I say looking at the ground.

"Okay, Aiyana. But I don't know how long it'll be before they find out. But you have to tell Hokage still, he has to know." He says lifting my chin up so I looked directly into his brown eyes, forest green meeting dark brown.

I nod. I knew I have to tell Hokage anyway, but maybe I could hold off telling the others. I quickly went into the bathroom to change out of my old clothes into some new ones. I come out of the bathroom wearing a brown kimono with green leaves on it. "So, Daichi. Why are you here, you don't look injured?" I question.

"Oh, I'm not injured, I work here. I'm Doctor Momichi Daichi. And I could be asking you the same question." He says raising his eyebrow.

"My sister she is badly injured she has a deep cut and broke a couple of ribs I believe. I'm the one who brought her here. The others should be coming soon." Right as I say that last word three people come rushing in toward me.

"Aiyana! How is she? How is my little sister?" Kin asks.

I respond by saying," She's fine. The doctors just took her away."

They all mouth 'Oh'. Then Daichi gave me a questionable look, but before I could answer Rin pounces on him. She sat on top of him while he lay out sprawled on the floor. As she is telling him everything that had happen. So, now there was no need for me to explain. "Rinokai get off me, before I tell Genma." he coughs out.

She then jumps up and says really fast, "pleasedontellhimhecantknowi'mbacknotyet."(Please don't tell him he can't know I'm back not yet.)

We all just start cracking up. I then notice Akemi was on the floor sleeping. I nudge Kin and he picks her up. "Well Daichi it's been nice seeing you but we must be leaving." With that I give him a hug.

"Don't forget what I have told you Aiyana. Goodbye." I nod and walk off with my incomplete family.

* * *

We walk the dark streets off Kohana till we find the Tonikio compound. We open the squeaky gates and go inside. It was still the same, the trees were as green as ever and the flowers were in bloom. We then went inside to find Luna, Rokeo, Thumper, Sparxx, Nigini, and Dante. They all sitting on the couch in there animal forms. Kin then took Akemi to her room, which my mother had prepared since she knew she would be living with us. Rin went up to the bathroom to take a shower; since she was already awake she couldn't go back to bed. I on the other hand was so tired I went straight o my room which was right across from Furaia's room. 

I walk in my bedroom door to find everything the same as I left it. My walls painted dark green and brown wooded floors. Plants were everywhere in my room there was not a spot without a plant. I went over to my medium green colored bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

**Back to Furaia's **

I woke with a massive headache in a room I did not recognize. It was painted white all walls were white. Boring! I then noticed were I was I was in a hospital. Wait what I can see! Holy Shizz Nuggets! I began to frantically look for my blindfold, when I heard a small chuckle. I looked over to find Akemi and Rin. "It's alright I have your blindfold right here." Rin said while smiling. 

I take it from her hands and look at with confused. This wasn't my blindfold, my blindfold was all black. This one had a dark red beads going across the top. I then looked back up at her with my eyebrows arched. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you I made you a new blindfold. This one is lighter you can actually see people, but they can't see your eyes." She confirms, "Here let me help you put it on you."

I nod in approval. I then get up; put dark brown hair in a high ponytail. She then came behind me and put the blindfold over my eyes. This blindfold was amazing! I could actually see, I don't need a guide anymore. I then turn around and give Akemi and her great big hug. "Thank you so much! I love it so much!" I said jumping up and down.

A shooting pain then went through my body. I double over in pain holding my ribs. "Lay back down I'll heal you." Akemi says sweetly.

I then lay back in my bed, and Aki put her hands over my ribs. Her hands then glow a bright pink, and I began to feel the pain fade away. Once done I get up and gave her a hug and kiss to show my appreciation. Rin then held out some of her old clothes for me to wear. I then guessed that my clothes had been torn and tattered. So I went in the hospital bathroom to change. I came out wearing a purple sleeveless turtleneck that showed my whole stomach. I then wore some black cargo pants. I called these my sister's hoochie-mama-clothes. Rin then told me we were to go home there was an important family meeting. 

* * *

So, we walked the streets of a city that I have never been to before in my life. I gazed in awe at the beauty of this place. It was so much more different from New York. Here it was beautiful, with lots of trees and fresh air. I then looked at Aki she was in as much awe as I was. She had never been here either; she had lived in Hollywood, California. We then arrived at this amazing house with a gate around it. I looked at it with awe. I then hear Rin giggle. "This is the Tonikio compound, as in our house." She chuckled at Aki's and mine amazed faces. 

We walk in through the huge black gates and walk past the huge trees and lovely flowers. We open the sliding door to go in our house. It felt so good to say this beautiful house was my family's house. Rin then guides us into the dining room were everyone was seated. Aiyana being the oldest of our clan was placed at the head of the table. To her right was Nigini, and to her left was Kin. Kin sat next to Rin and across from Sparxx. Rin sat next to me and sat across from Dante. I sat next to Akemi and across from Rokeo. Last but not least Aki sat across from Thumper.

In front of Aiyana there was a little black book with our clan's symbol on the front, a crescent moon. Aiyana then opened the book and began reading. This is what it read:

_Dear my lovely children,_

_If you are reading this it means I have died, and you have been brought to Kohana. Inside this book is information that will help you understand your powers. Everyone has his or her own chapter in this book. I just have to say I am proud of all of you. Aiyana you are now head of the house. Guardians I expect you to take care of them, and explain everything to them. You're weapons are upstairs in the attic. I know you will all become great ninjas. Make me proud!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

This letter brought tears to everyone eyes. I had tears falling from my eyes but no one could tell because my blindfold soaked them up. I then fill with rage, whoever who had killed my mother shall die! I will not rest till they are found! "Furaia settle! Now come everyone to the attic." Aiyana says wiping her forest green eyes.

We follow her, as she leads us up to the attic. Once up in the attic she walks over to a chest. It had a light blue crescent moon on it, my mother's symbol. Aiyana then pries it open. We all crowd to see what weapons our mother had left us. Aiyana hand the one's that says our name on them. 

* * *

We then all walk to our rooms. I stood in the attic wondering where my room was. "Follow me, Furi." Rokeo says waving to me. I follow her to the room across Aiyana's room. 

I walk in awe. This room was beautiful; it had swirls of fire on the walls, and wooden flooring. The bed was a deep red and there were candles everywhere. I then look at Rokeo; she on the bed and patted the bed telling me to come join her. So I walk over and sat on the bed Indian style, and look into her amber eyes. She then says, "Now Furi, you know I'm your guardian/fox demon right?"

"Of course, I knew that. You told me that, and not too many people here have fox tails that stick out of their butts." I say looking at her orange foxtail. 

We both laugh at this comment. "I'm just making sure. Now I must tell you about what your powers are, what your mother meant about ninjas, and your weapon." She said, "Well I'll start with ninjas."

She then explains how everyone in this village, Kohana, has chakra. But that only some people become ninjas. She also says that everyone has an element fire, water, and etc. I nod as I took this all in. "Now, I'll let it sink in your brain." She says, getting up off the bed and walking toward the door.

"But! You didn't tell me what my powers are and what my weapon is!" I yell jumping up.

"Oh sorry I almost forgot. Here." She says tossing a giant book at me.

The weight of the book makes me fall on my butt and hit the floor with a thud. Or as loud a person that weighs 104lbs can make. She then waves goodbye and went out the door. I lay sprawled out on the floor with my brown hair going in all directions. My light brown eyes with and orange tint looked up at the ceiling. I look up at my clock, which read 12 o'clock. I push the book off me and started reading it.

* * *

After a reading the whole book I hear a knock at my door. I look at my clock and it now read 4:30. Aiyana then walks in and hands me a maroon kimono and told me to put it on and meet her downstairs. After about five minutes, I met everyone downstairs. Aiyana then tells us that we were to go to this guy named Hokage.

We walk out of the compound and Kin and I race to the Hokage tower. I lost of course because I didn't know where it was so I had to follow him the whole time. We then wait for the others to come. After they all arrive, we went inside as a group. We were then told to take a seat and wait to be called into his office. 

I sat next to Kin; we both agree to arm wrestle. I lost because he got Rin to tickle me. We were then called into his office. As we walk in I saw an old wrinkly man with a big hat smoking a pipe. I was just about to go touch his hat when Aiyana smacked me and shook her head. "Greetings Hokage-sama." Aiyana says bowing, everyone followed her example.

"Tonikio Aiyana it is great to see you again after you disappeared for three years," he says.

Aiyana was shocked he still remember her. Just then Rin and Kin yell in unison, "Hey Hokage-sama! Do you remember us!"

He nods, "Yes Tonikio Kin and Rin. I remember you. How can I forget you? You were Kohana's most spontaneous ninjas." He says with a chuckle.

"Now I would like to speak to you each individually, so Aiyana that would make you first." He says staring at Aiyana.

Aiyana then gulped. She then took a seat in front of him as we were shooed out of the room. I sat next to Rin this time. I told her of my newfound knowledge. She then says she only knew half of what I told her. She says mother hadn't told them much, just that no one could know about their powers. 

* * *

After a few minutes, it was my turn. Aiyana says not to be nervous. I walk in and sit in the chair in front of him. He looks directly at me, which made me nervous. I hated when people stare at me I would get really nervous. "Don't be nervous, I just need to ask you some questions." He says in a kind voice that made me feel less nervous.

"Your name is Tonikio Furaia. You are daughter of Tonikio Mizuki, who has recently passed. You are one of the missing sisters who lived in a distance land. You have recently moved here with your siblings. You also wish to become a ninja. Is this true?" He questions.

I nod. He then continues, "Your also 13 years of age. I am also guessing that your fighting style is similar to your three older siblings. That correct?"

I nod once again. Even though I had no clue what there fighting style was. "Well then tell your sister to take you to the academy tomorrow I will tell them that they will be receiving a new student. That is all Furaia." He says.

I got up and bow. Then walk out of the room. Now Aki had to go. I sit down next to Aiyana and told her what Hokage said. She nods. Once Akemi was done we went home. 

* * *

I found Rokeo in my room I ask, "I have a question, Rokeo. What's your history? Where's your family?"

"Very good, and now I will answer your question. Have you ever heard of the Kyubbi? The one that attacked this village and that is kept inside a boy." Rokeo says looking at the ground.

I nod my sister told me while we waited for it to be my turn." Well... he's my father." Her voice broke.

I just mouthed 'Oh'. I then told her that she had to come to the academy with me since I don't think Aiyana will. She nods. "I think we should go shopping really quickly unless you want to go for the hoochie-mama look." She laughs.

I agree. We then went downstairs and told everyone they all agreed and decided to come along. We went to clothing stores close to the house. Rin was getting clothes, while Aiyana and Akemi went to get some medical supplies. Kin and I went to get more weapons and accessories. We all agreed to meet up back at the house. We all went super fast because the three older one's didn't want anyone to recognize them. So we were down in one hour. We got home and emptied our bags on the floor. 

We went through and took what we wanted. Aiyana took a shurikun, all the hair clips, brown bandage wrap, a dark green sleeveless turtleneck (kind of like Ino's shirt) with brown cargo pants, and typical ninja shoes. Kin got a regular jonin outfit since Hokage said he could go back to being a jonin. Rin got the other shurikun, a white scarf, all the scrunches, white bandages, a light purple tube top with white cargo capris, and also the typical ninja shoes. I got kunais, some clips and scrunches I pried out of Aiyana and Rin's hands, some black bandage wrap, black cargo pants, a maroon crop top, fishnet, and typical ninja shoes. Aki got white bandages, yellow ribbons, a light pink dress, and ninja shoes.

After that chaos was over we all went to our rooms to get ready for tomorrow. I put my new clothes in my closet. Luna and Rokeo both came into my room, this time. Luna's black hair flowed behind her and her two silver tails glistened as she glided toward me. Rokeo's choppy brunette hair flopped everywhere. "I came in here to help you understand your weapon better. But since I don't have fire as an element I brought Rokeo to demonstrate." Luna gracefully said.

I nodded. "Now you have the chain of Vulcan. Okay now watch Rokeo." Luna says.

Rokeo took the chain concentrated her chakra to her hands and the chain glowed with red chakra, as she whipped it around. Luna then told me to try. I had very good chakra control, so my chakra went right to my hands. The chain the set on fire, my chakra was actually fire! I then thought that my mother would be so proud of me. 

Then I became very sad. The fire then turned blue. Rokeo then rushed over and explained that I can change the fire with my emotions. She also said I'm dangerous because of all the emotions and power I have. She told me the blue fire was ice fire and it was very deadly, especially to me. They then bid me a good night and left me alone. I fell asleep once my head hit my pillow. I began to toss and turn during the night because of this dream.

* * *

_**It was dark all around; all I saw was my mother on the ground bleeding. I started running toward her. I ran as fast as I could but know matter how much I tried I didn't get any closer. I then saw a man in front of her. No wait three men. A man with long black hair and pale skin, the other had red hair with many piercing. The last had short jet-black hair, was muscular, and very tall. I recognized them all suddenly, one was my Godfather an evil man the other was my sister and brother's Godfather and the last was my father. I watched helplessly as the beat her and murdered her. They then came to me and whispered, "You will be ours soon."**_

I woke up sweating; I looked at the clock 3 o'clock, great! Now I'll never get to bed. Once I am awake it's impossible for me to go back to sleep. So, I got up to see if any of my siblings were awake.


	3. Ch 3: Team Pt 1

**Rising of the Moon**

****

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs. **

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

I walked crossed the hall and went into Aiyana's room, she wasn't there. I then heard talking downstairs; so I went down to check it out. I found Aiyana, Rin, Kin, Akemi, and Luna downstairs sitting around the table. They all sensed me and spun around to see me walking down the stairs. I then went to join them in there little talk. "So, I am guessing you had the same dream." Rin asked.

I nodded. "There trying to contact you, I mean us." Kin said.

"Well no duh. Stupid." Rin said.

She and Kin then had a glaring contest. "I am betting anything that he will send one of your Godfathers to kidnap you and train you until he needs you." Luna said.

"Well, we need not worry about this now," Aiyana said standing up, "Today is Aki's and Furi's first day at the academy, so you two go get ready."

With that Akemi and I went up stairs into separate bathrooms, of course. I took a nice hot steamy bath. Once I was done I wrapped my body and hair in a towel, and went to my room. 

"Kin! Get your ass back here! Before I murder you!" I heard Rin yell.

I then watched as both of my siblings raced down the hall. I looked what was in Kin's hand and noticed it was Rin's bra. I began laughing as I walked to my room.

* * *

Once in my room I changed into my black bra and black underwear. I then changed into my maroon crop top and black cargo pants. I slipped on my fishnet gloves, and my red ninja shoes; along with my new see-through blindfold. I then went to Aiyana's room for help with my hair. 

I walked into her room and asked her for help. I told her I had some issue with putting my hair up it was like impossible. Before she began doing my hair she asked me to dry it. So I waved my hand over my hair, and a wave of heat came from my hand. This dried my hair instantly. She then began to do my hair. 

Once done, I went and looked in her mirror. She had put my long brown hair in a cute spiky bun. She then stuck some kunai knives in my hair for decoration. I then turned around and saw her gasp. I looked down to see that my two maroon crescents were not on my hips anymore, but on my stomach. She told me to follow her. I followed her into the bathroom, where she got her make-up kit out. She took cover-up and put it on the marks so that they'd disappear. Once this satisfied her, she shooed me out; so that she may get changed. 

* * *

So, I went back to my room and went to put some makeup up. I put black eyeliner on, maroon red eye shadow, and some lip-gloss. I then looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My reflection showed a girl about 5'3 who wore jet-black cargo pants, with a maroon crop top (kind of looks like a short tube top with straps) and black fishnet gloves. Next I put my chain in my pocket and once satisfied, I went downstairs to find nobody down there yet. I looked at the clock and it only said 5 o'clock. 

I then sat on my couch and waited till more people came down. First one to come down was Kin. He looked so cute in his jounin uniform, with his blondish-brown skater hair flopping everywhere. He had his scythes in his waistband (his weapons from mother) and his headband with the Kohana symbol was tied around his head. It was barely seen underneath all his blondish-brown hair. Akemi was next to come down; she had her hair up in two pigtails with pink ribbons. She wore a yellow dress that came to her knees. Her shoes were basic ninja shoes but pink. Aki had her bangs covering her mark so nobody would see it. She then sat beside me and I asked her, "Instead of calling you Aki may I call you Ami?"

She nodded with a bright smile; her bright blue eyes glistened, with happiness. Aiyana was the next to come gliding down the stairs. By this time Kin had already cooked us breakfast. Aiyana wore a dark green sleeveless turtleneck, which exposed her stomach. There was brown bandage wrap around her hands were her birthmarks are. She wore brown cargo pants with dark green ninja shoes. She had her headband located around her waist; she also had her vine whip in one of her many pockets. 

Finally Rin came down. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail on top of her head with a purple ribbon. She also wore a white scarf around her neck, a purple tube top, and white cargo capris. Her headband was tied on a strap of leather that helped her carry her giant fan on her back. 

We all ate breakfast and Nigini (the best at concealing chakra) taught Ami and me how to hide all our chakra. Once we mastered it, we all sat down on the couch. Rin was sitting on Kin's lap, Akemi was sitting on Aiyana's lap, Rokeo turned into her fox form, Luna was in her wolf form as she land at Aiyana's feet, Dante was perched on Rin's shoulder (his bird form), Sparxx was sitting on the arm of the couch and Thumper sat on Ami's lap. "So what is everyone doing today, while Ami and I are at the academy?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, Rin, Luna, Dante, Nigini and I are going to go some more shopping. I believe Kin is going to go to clean the house up, since he can't be on missions yet." Aiyana replied.

"Kin, why can't you go on missions yet?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Well, I am not aloud to go on missions till these two," He said pointing at my two older sisters, "Tell everyone there back. Since Hokage says that since they refuse to tell anyone were back, that I can't ruin the surprise. So I am basically being punished for these two retards."

I just mouthed 'Oh'.

* * *

We then looked at the clock and noticed it was 7 o'clock. So we said our goodbyes and headed off to start our day. Ami and I walked down the streets of Kohana trying to find the academy. Thumper stuck his head out of Ami's pocket on her dress; while Rokeo walked along side of me. We then reached our destination; we said our goodbyes to one another and went to our separate classrooms. I walked passed a bunch of classrooms until Rokeo stopped at one and told me this is the one. 

So I picked her up and put her in my pocket. I then walked into my classroom. There was a bunch of girls fighting around this boy; I couldn't really see him though. There were also some cute boys; one had a dog, one had an orange jumpsuit on, and one looked like a pineapple (I know I have bad taste). I then walked up to a man sitting behind a desk. He looked up and said, "You must be our new student, you came on a good day were picking teams."

My sisters had told me about the teams, they were three man squads. "I just need you to fill out these questions and we can get you into a group. Oh, I almost forgot I am Iruka-sensei." He said in a sincere voice.

I smiled at him and said, "Hello, I am Furaia. But just call me Furi for short."

He nodded and pointed to where I should sit. I sat down next to the boy who wore an orange jumpsuit, and had marks on his face that resembled whiskers. I then began to take my test. It was quite easy really; the questions were basically everything my sisters had told me. Once done, I went up and handed in my paper to Iruka-sensei. He took it and told me that he would announce the teams soon. 

* * *

I then went back to my seat. Once, I sat down the boy next to me began to talk to me. "You're new aren't you?" He said.

I nodded. "That's cool, so what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to become Hokage someday." He announced with a big grin.

I couldn't help but laugh he was too cute. "Name is Furaia, but just calls me Furi, for short." I said with a big grin also.

I then felt Rokeo itching to get out. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce someone." I said while taking Rokeo out of my pocket, "This is my pet fox, her name is Rokeo."

Rokeo jumped right out of my hands and into Naruto's lap. We both just started laughing. We then began talking about everything and anything. We were then interrupted with Iruka-sensei announcing; "Starting today, you are all ninjas but-" everyone was looking very happy, but not as happy as Naruto. 

"You are all to be grouped in 3-man teams, and complete missions under watch of a jounin. But, in this case we have 28, so we will have one 4-man team. We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." Iruka-sensei said.

"I hope we're on the same team." Naruto whispered in my ear.

I nodded with a smile. I hoped we were too because I didn't know anyone else. We both then waited for sensei to call our names. It was a while before I heard, "7th group. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Furaia." 

Naruto looked at me with a smile, and I squealed and hugged him. I was so happy, when I pulled away from the hug I saw him blush. We then heard Iruka say, "I will introduce you to your jounin teachers this afternoon, till then goodbye."

* * *

Naruto then told me we should eat lunch together. I agreed, so we both got up to go eat. But before I could leave Iruka-sensei called my name. I went over to him and asked him what was wrong. He said nothing he then handed me a headband, with a symbol on it that was on my sister's headbands too. "Furi I have a question. Are you related to a Tonikio Aiyana?" He asked.

I panicked. I closed my mouth really tight, so I wouldn't say anything stupid and shook my head. "Hm, because you remind me of her in looks and personality. But I guess not. Oh well, better go to lunch now. Bye." He said.

With that I ran out of the room and ran into someone. I found it to be Naruto. "Ready?" he asked.

I said, "You betcha!" 

We both sat on the roof and ate our lunch. I then felt someone squeeze me really hard. "Don't worry Furi! I'll save you!" Naruto said, as he went to attack my attacker. 

Well, my attacker took her hand and just smacked him. "Hey boy! Don't you know this is my sister? I was just giving her a hug, stupid boy." I recognized it as Rin's voice. I then looked behind me to see Rin, Aiyana, Luna, and Nigini (in animal form) standing there and Naruto lying on the ground with a bump on his head.

"Rin, that's not nice! This is my new friend Naruto!" I said standing up.

She looked at me with a confused look and then at Naruto. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said helping Naruto up.

We then all sat down and I introduced everybody and we all ate lunch together.

Rin handed me a headband, which looked a lot like the one Iruka sensei gave me. She then explained that this one was made of the same material. She then changed my headbands/blindfolds for me. The part where the symbol was, made it impossible to see anything. So I moved it to the side to I could at least see with on eye.

"So, who's in your team Furi?" Aiyana asked.

"Um…I can't really remember, Naruto can you tell them?" I said.

He nodded. "Well, there's Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Aiyana's eyes widened at the sound of the name 'Uchiha'.

Rin bursted out laughing, "You have a fricken Uchiha on your team hahaha. I hate the Uchiha's there a bunch of smarty pants who think there all that when there not." 

Naruto ignored her and continued by saying, "And Iruka-sensei is going to tell us our jounin teacher after lunch." This made both of my sisters' gasp and Aiyana paled.

"Well, Furi. I believe it is time for us to go. We will see you at home." Rin said dragging Aiyana with her.

Naruto gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged. We then went back to class.

* * *

"He's late" I stated the obvious while looking at the door.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still!" yelled Sakura.

"But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late?" questioned/complained Naruto. "Everyone went somewhere already with their teachers. Even Iruka sensei went home!"

I was sitting on the floor playing with Rokeo, "Don't worry, Naruto. I bet he'll be here soon." 

"Naruto! What are you doing?" said Sakura and walked over to him. Sasuke turned his head. Naruto was standing on a chair and sticking a board eraser between the door and the wall.

"I don't think he'll fall for that, Naruto." I said.

"Well, it's his fault for being late!" stated Naruto.

"It's your fault if you get in trouble." muttered Sakura.

I swear I heard a little bit of pleasure in her voice. "A jounin isn't going to fall for a simple trick like that," said Sasuke.

I had to agree with him there. The room then became silent and everyone watched the door. We then saw a hand come in and our teacher poke his head through he door. Then _Poof_ the erasers fell on his head. His gray hair instantly turned white. Naruto was jumping for joy that his simple trick worked. I fell over on the floor laughing. "Hmm, how should I say this... My first impression of you guys is... I hate you." Sakura looked disappointed, but I didn't I'm use to disappointment.

We then all got up and followed him to the school roof. Where he sat on the edge and looked at us. While I daydreamed about what would happen if I were to push him of the edge. Images came into my head, I was getting up and I just pushed him. How funny would that be? He then interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Let's see. How bout you all introduce yourselves?"

"How do we do that?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah. How about you introduce yourself first, so we'll get the hang of it?" said Naruto.

"Me? Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies." ended Kakashi sensei.

Sakura, with a sullen face, whispered, "We didn't learn anything but his name."

I fell over laughing. That was just too funny. Everyone looked at me weird and I got over my laughing fit.

"So, how about you first?" said Kakashi sensei to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen. But I like the ramen Iruka sensei buys me even more. I hate the 3-minute wait after you put the hot water in the cup. My hobby is to eat and compare ramens. And my dream is to be stronger than all the Hokages! I'm gonna make the villagers acknowledge my existence!" He said this while adjusting his forehead protector the whole time.

_'He's such a dreamer, but hey maybe he'll accomplish those dreams.'_

"Ok then, next." Kakashi-sensei said, pointing to Sakura. 

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like... the person I like... well..." she kept side glancing at Sasuke while blushing. "My hobbies are... well my dreams are..." She squealed.

"And what do you hate?" asked Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto" she said bluntly.

"That's not very nice Sakura." I said while pitying Naruto's shocked gaping face.

"And you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and not a lot of things I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention on leaving just as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to kill a certain man." He said all this calmly and seriously. I looked at him with a weird face, while Naruto had a scared look on his face.

"Last person"

"I'm Furaia. This is my pet fox Rokeo. I have five siblings. I hate a lot of things, yet I like a lot of things. I have a goal to kill a man also. That's all." I said with a smile.

"That wasn't very much information." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Well I can tell you what her siblings names are they're…"Naruto was about to say before I pounced on him. Putting my hand over his mouth.

"There not important." I said sheepishly.

I then felt Kakashi's gaze on me, examining me. 

He relaxed and closed his eyes, sighing. "Well then, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to have a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that!" shouted Naruto very enthusiastically.

"It's something us five can all do. Survival training." replied Kakashi sensei.

"Survival training?" I asked giving him an odd look.

Sakura started complaining about this when Kakashi sensei started laughing. Personally, it sounded sinister to me.

"You guys are going to be surprised when you hear this. Out of the 28 students that graduated, only 9 or 10 can become genins. The rest will go back to the academy. In other words, this is going to be a hard test with a dropout rate of around 66 percent."

"I will decide if you pass or not on the training grounds tomorrow! Bring your ninja equipment at 5:00 AM. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do," said Kakashi sensei as he walked off.

'What! I just got here though. Damn him!' We then all departed and went home.

* * *

On my way home I had to pick up Ami. I picked her up and continued my walked home. "Furi can we release our chakra yet." Ami begged.

"No not till we get home." I said.

She just nodded. Thumper jumped into my pocket and went to sleep. Rokeo got out and walked along side me. I felt a presence and looked down at Ami. "There's person in a tree but I can't tell which one, it's hard to tell." Ami said.

"It's okay Ami. You haven't quite mastered it." I said patting her on her head, "Now get on my back and take out my kunai knives."

She hopped on my back and took them out of my hair. "Rokeo in now!" I commanded.

She jumped in my pocket. '_Great were not even half way home yet. The good thing is that they're not from my father.'_

I released only a little bit of chakra, so I could run away. But before I could run my stalker revealed himself. It was Kakashi-sensei! I was shocked. "Hello, Kakashi. You scared me." I said

"I am sorry for scaring you but I had to ask you some questions." He said.

I nodded letting Akemi off my back. "Are you related to Rin, Kin and Aiyana?" He said.

"No I am not." I said calmly.

Aki was about to say something but I looked at her and she shut up. "Okay just asking cause you look like Aiyana and you act like them. Next question. What is your last name?"

I began to panic. I didn't know what to say. "That is none of your business." Ami said when she noticed I started to panic.

Kakashi raised and eyebrow at this. He then bid us a good bye and we went on our way.

Finally we got home. I saw Rin, Kin and Aiyana all talking to each other. "How many people do you know! Let me tell you something your going to tell everyone that you all know that your back!" I yelled.

"No, not yet! Please not yet" Aiyana and Rin begged.

"I'm fine with it." Kin said calmly.

"Of course you're fine with it! You won't have someone after you!" Aiyana and Rin said in unison. 

"I'll give you clothes if you don't make us tell." Rin said batting her eyelashes.

My eye began to twitch. "Fine you get one more day. One day that's all." I said in an irritable voice.

"Okay." They said looking at the floor.

I then sat down next to Kin while Aiyana and Rin freaked out. "So why exactly don't they want everyone to know there back?" I asked Kin.

"Well, it's not everyone it's only two certain people, Iruka and Genma. Iruka is Aiyana's old boyfriend; he was a little obsessive. Genma is Rin's old boyfriend; he was a little perverted. But I don't know why they don't want to see them again, those are the reason they fell in love with them. I guess it's because it'll be awkward for them since we've been gone for three years." He explained.

'Oh' was all I could say. Luna (in human form) then called us all in for dinner. At dinner, Kin told us he found some family items for everybody. He told us they were all in our rooms. Nigini told us they bought some cute fighting/everyday clothes, and that they were also in our rooms. She had to tell us since Aiyana and Rin were still too worried about telling everyone there back. 

Once dinner was over I ran up to my room, to see what I had gotten. I walked in my room and saw a pile of clothes on my bed and some jewelry on my dresser. I first went to inspect my clothes. I found a pair of black spandex shorts, a red dress with two slits on the side, a tank top, two-tube top (one orange and one yellow), a red and black kimono jacket, and a red one-sleeve kimono top. I then went over to my dresser to see what my brother found for me. There was a thick metal bracelet (which cold be used as a deflector), a necklace with daggers on it, and a spiked chain. I was amazed hat I had gotten it was all so beautiful. I then got in my pajamas, lit the candles in my room and went to bed.

* * *

Someone pouncing on me awakened me. I opened my eyes to find Rin. "Wake-up silly! It's your first day of being a ninja." She yelled. 

I pushed her off my bed; I then heard a thud on the floor. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Once I got out of the shower I went back to my room to get changed. I wore my black kimono jacket with my orange tube-top, my black cargo shorts I stole from Rin, and my ninja shoes. I then went over to my dresser to put my jewelry on. I put my dagger necklace on and my deflecting bracelet on. I then put my two chains in one of my many pockets. Once again I asked Aiyana to do my hair. Once, done I went downstairs to see everyone down there before me. Akemi and I were the only ones dressed, since nobody could go outside the house. "Enjoy your last day of hiding from everyone, because starting tomorrow everyone will know your back." I whispered into Aiyana and Rin's ear. 

I saw them both shudder at the thought. I quickly ate some toast and left. _'I don't care if Kakashi said don't eat anything I'm hungry damn it!' _Rokeo followed me all the way to the training grounds.

* * *

I saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto there all ready. I guess I was the last to show up. While I waited I practiced throwing kunai knives at a target. First I had to pick one. Then it came to me and I smiled a wicked smile. _'Sasuke! What a perfect target.'_

I then took a kunai knife and threw it at him, he dodged it sadly. Sakura gasped and yelled, "What do you think your doing? Trying to kill him!"

I turned around to face her. "No, you baka! I am not trying to kill him!" I yelled.

With both then had a glaring contest, well not really a glaring contest since she couldn't see my eyes. It was interrupted when I felt a kunai coming toward me. I put my arm up and deflected it with my bracelet. "Good aim." I said to him. 

I then picked up my kunai and went to go play with Rokeo. After what seemed to be forever sensei showed up. "Yo." Kakashi-sensei said.

"You late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

He then began to give us an excuse that nobody believed. I stood and listened as Kakashi talked. Rokeo then jumped into my pocket. "Now this test will determine if you are capable of becoming a genin. This alarm is set for twelve," He then brought out three bells, "Today's objective is to get one of these bells from me, Whoever can't will get no lunch."

"What!" they all said.

'_What a bunch of loser they should have just ate breakfast like me.'_ I thought. He then continued by saying, "I will then tie you up to one of the poles and eat lunch in front of you."

Everyone looked so hungry. I felt bad yet I didn't. "But aren't there only three bells?" Sakura said.

This was true; there were only three bells in his hand. "Since there's only three at least one of you will be tied up." Kakashi-sensei said, "That person, since they failed to complete the mission will be sent back to the academy."

I then looked over at everyone. They looked worried yet very stern on getting on of those bells. I was very serious about getting one of those bells. I will not be sent to the academy, all my other siblings passed. So I will too. He then explained the rules, there were no rules. I nodded; I then began to think of a plan in my head. I was planning when I saw Naruto charge at sensei. _'Baka! Does he really think charging at him is going to work?'_

I then saw sensei appear behind Naruto with a kunai at Naruto's neck. "I didn't say start yet." Sensei stated.

"Ready, now start!" Sensei said all of a sudden.

We all jumped into different places. I hide in the trees with Naruto. "Naruto, shouldn't we work together." I whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, Furi-chan. But I have to get one of those bells alone." He replied.

I nodded. I wasn't going to bother asking anybody else, because Sasuke would say I am weak and he doesn't need help and Sakura wouldn't do it if Sasuke didn't do it. So now it was time for plan B, which was to just go out and fight him. I then watched in horror as Naruto charged at Kakashi-sensei. He then reached for something in one of his pouches. He pulled out an orange book, which read 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I nearly fell out of the tree I was on, because my brother had that book. It was a book for perverts I called it. I then saw Naruto continue to charge at sensei and Kakashi-sensei's hands were in the form of the tiger.

I then heard Sakura scream, "Naruto run! You're going to die!"

Naruto then looked puzzled and confused."Too late. This is a high taijutsu technique of Konoha. A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" and Naruto flew away screaming in pain.

This time I did fall out of the tree from laughing. I landed on the ground with a thud. Rokeo jump out of the tree, to see if I was okay. "Well no use hiding now." I said.

I then released some of chakra but not a lot. So I got up and brushed the dirt of me and got into the clearing, and went into my fighting stance. _'Let's see if sensei can handle me.' _I thought with a wicked smile on my face. Rokeo stood beside me and shook her head she knew this wouldn't end well.


	4. Ch 4: Team Pt 2

**The Hidden Power**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs.**

**If you read can you please review, I would appreciate it very much. Thanks! xBroken Heartx**

**Today I will be receiving help from my friend Traci (also known as Brokenx3Ninja on aim). Thanks Trace. She will be writing the fighting scene. ******** Enjoy!**

I came out of the bushes and stood before Kakashi-sensei, with one very wicked smile on my face. He looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow at me. I had to think of what I was going to do. _'I can't use too much of my chakra because I have to use the chakra I released for speed. So I guess its hand-to-hand combat. Oh wait! I have my chains. Hehehehehehe'_

I reached in my pocket and got my regular chain out. It was about a six-foot chain. I then began to swing it over my head faster and faster its speed grew. By this time Kakashi-sensei got bored and went back to reading his damn perverted book. I then got my other chain out; this one had the spikes on it. I then did the same thing to it that I was doing to the regular chain. I then looked back at Rokeo and winked at her. She knew what this meant and came to my side. I then lashed my regular chain at Kakashi-sensei trying to capture him with it. Of course, he just reached out and grabbed it. I heard Sasuke scoff at this. _'I'm not finished! Baka! Just watch!' _

I then lashed Vulchain (I named the spiky chain that) at him. But this time I aimed for the bells. One of the many spikes cut one of the bells off, just before Kakashi caught it. At this time Rokeo ran at super speed to get the bell. She got the bell and started trotting back to me. I then saw Kakashi let go of one of my chains and throw a kunai at Rokeo. I pulled back my chains as fast as I could and ran to Rokeo. I got there just in time to deflect the kunai. This filled me with rage. _'How dare he! Go after Rokeo! She didn't do anything! She was just following my orders! He'll pay!'_

I told Rokeo to take the bell and sit on the side. I once again to both chains, but this time I used them as a whip. I was going to fuse my chakra with my chain but I remembered that my chakra was different. So I just kept lashing my chains a Kakashi and he just kept dodging them. When they kept missing him, I came up with a new plan and it involved my new dagger necklace. I made a few hand signs and yelled, "Spinning Dagger Justu!" 

I then began to spin around like a ballerina and daggers came out of all directions. I could feel Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tense, worrying that I was going to hit them. But the good thing with this justu is that you think of the person you want to daggers to hit and they'll attack that person. I then stopped spinning and noticed Kakashi had dodged every single dagger. _'Impossible!'_

I then became very tired so I decided to go hide some more since I already got my bell. So I jumped into the nearest tree and once again concealed all my chakra. I then watched the rest go at Kakashi. Naruto continued with his direct attacks. All of a sudden I saw Naruto dangling from a tree. I went over and cut him down. "Baka." I said and went back into hiding. He nearly put his hands behind his head and smiled.

I eventually fell asleep in the tree I was in.

* * *

I then felt Rokeo tug at my pants leg and jump out of the tree. So, I followed her. I walked into the clearing to see Kakashi-sensei tying Naruto to a pole, and Sakura and Sasuke looked very disappointed. I then noticed the alarm was ringing. I quickly ran and sat down next to them."Your stomachs must be growling eh? About the results of this training, none of you have to return to the academy." Kakashi- sensei said.

"Well actually…." I began to say before a kunai breezed by my face.

I look at Kakashi who was the one who had thrown it. He just gave me a look that made me shut up. 

Naruto gasped out of joy. Sakura looked puzzled. Then she started doing some kind of victory dance.

"Hold on. Does that mean...?" I started.

"Yeah, you four ... should quit being ninjas!" yelled Kakashi sensei.

I gasped. Naruto's face fell and he then began to complain. _'I am sorry mother I have failed you.'_

I wanted to go run to just release my angry, sadness, and pain on something. But then sensei began talking. "It's because you four are kids who don't even deserved to be ninjas."

Now this got me pissed off. But before I could go after sensei, Sasuke went charging at him. "Sasuke! No! I wanted to kill him!" I whined.

Kakashi sensei stood calmly and then in a flash took down Sasuke and was sitting on him. Sakura was having a spazz attack, as I like to call them. I just sat there watching while sensei was explaining everything. I didn't want to hear it. I had tears in my eyes now, but nobody could see them because of my forehead protector._' I guess everybody was right all along. I am a worthless piece of shit_.' I was paying attention in a quick second.

"Why do you think they broke you guys up into groups of three and four?" Kakashi was saying.

"Teamwork..." Sakura gasped. "It's teamwork! We need to learn to cooperate with each other and work together to succeed in a mission!"

"That's right. If all four of you came at me at once, then of you could've gotten a bell. The only one who came at me using teamwork was Furi with Rokeo." Kakashi sensei said.

I then sat up straight and smiled. "But she should have been working with all of you not just Rokeo." He said looking at me.

This made me slump back down. "But you only have 3! One of us would have to bite for the rest to pass!" Sakura said.

This was true. I am not very good at math but I know if there are only three bells and four people one person is bound to fail. "This test puts you four against each other. Those who pass prioritize their team ahead of themselves. But all of you were pathetic! Sakura! You cared more for Sasuke than Naruto, who was right in front of you, and you didn't know where Sasuke was."

"Pathetic Fan girl!" I yelled. 

This time everyone glared at me, and Kakashi tied me to the pole and taped up my mouth. "Naruto! You tried to do everything yourself! Sasuke! You believed that the other three would just burden you and tried to do it yourself. And Furi! Yes, you did help Naruto, by cutting down him down. You didn't bother helping the others when they were in trouble. Don't even say that you don't really know them and Naruto is your only friend that's why. Because you don't even try being friends with anyone."

I just looked down at my feet. This was true. But since he died it's been hard, to make friends.

* * *

I then just closed my eyes. I heard Naruto and Sakura gasp but I didn't feel like picking my head up to see what it was. "Um…Kakashi-sensei is Furi alive?" I heard Sakura say.

"Um…I don't really know she seems to be breathing." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Maybe if we should take off her forehead protector to see if she's awake." I heard Sakura say.

"Yeah I don't even know what her eyes look like! Take it off! I wanna see!" I heard Naruto exclaim.

I then felt some reach for my forehead protector. I shot my head up and started trying to get out of the rope. "She's trying to say something." Sakura said.

She then reached for my duck tape on my mouth and pulled it off. "Ow! Oh Yay I can speak! Now what was I going to say." I then began to think before I started again, "Oh yeah. DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR. UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

The all took a few steps away from me. I then felt a kunai skim the surface of my skin. Kakashi then went over to the stone thingy. "Do you see this? The numerous names carved into this stone? They're all praised as heroes in this village." Naruto was wriggling with joy now.

I looked down at the ground. _'That's the stone Aiyana talked about. Some of her friends are on that stone and my mom got added to it. He also on that stone in a different village.'_

Rokeo saw my face and came over to me. She then cut me free with her claws I fell down and thanked her.

"I like that. I like that! I've decided I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero, a hero! I'm not gonna die a useless death!"

"These are not normal heroes... They are K.I.A."

"K.I.A.?" asked Naruto, with a huge grin on his face.

"Killed..." whispered Sakura, but before she had time to saw anything.

"Killed In Action! You Baka!" I yelled. Tears were falling from my eyes. I turned and picked up Rokeo, and ran.

"Kakashi-sensei go after her!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Not now Naruto I will talk to her later." He said looking at were I had run.

* * *

I went by a river and cried my eyes out. _'Why does everybody have to die why?'_

After crying for about three minutes I dried my eyes. _'I should go back they are my teammates.'_

So I got up and ran back. I saw Naruto still tied up. They all looked at me when I appeared. "I am sorry I left. That stone brings back bad memories." I said looking at the ground.

"It's okay." Sakura said while getting up and giving me a hug. 

I was shocked at first but then returned the hug. Sakura then explained everything that had happened while I went away. Sakura shared some of her lunch with me while Sasuke shared some food with Naruto. Then Kakashi-sensei appeared and yelled, "You three broke my rules! Are you ready for your punishment!" yelled Kakashi sensei. He performed a seal, gathering huge, dark thunderclouds. "Any last words?"

I sat there in fear, my eyes very wide. Sakura and I were clinging to each other for our lives. "But, but, but! You said...That's why these two!" Naruto shouted.

"We are a four man team, right?" said Sasuke calmly.

I was amazed at how calm he could be. "Yeah! Us four are one!" said Sakura letting go of me.

I then pondered for a minute. "Yeah. We feed Naruto because we are teammates. Which means we used teamwork some how. Which makes us a team! Woo HOO!" I yelled jumping up.

Everyone sweat dropped. "You four are one, eh?" He came closer, with a freaky angry face. Suddenly, he smiled. "You pass!"

"What?" We all yelled in confusion.

"You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal' those who break the rules are called scum. But those were don't take care of their friends or teammates don't even deserve to live. Furi demonstrated that by saving Rokeo when I threw a kunai at her, because they are teammates." He explained.

"He's... He's kind of cool." said Naruto with his voice breaking up. 

I then started doing my happy dance and Rokeo was hoping up and down.

"Training ends here! Everyone passes! The 7th group will start missions tomorrow!" He gave us thumbs up. "You can all go home now. Except you Furi I want to talk to you."

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Finishing my happy dance. Everyone left, but before they left I had to untie Naruto. "So, um…Furaia-chan. Do you want to get some ramen later?" He said blushing.

"Umm…well I can't Naruto," I said. He looked at the ground, "But you can come to my house to have some dinner."

He brightened up instantly. He nodded. I told him where I lived and to come at seven o'clock. I then waved to him as he walked off. I then sat on the ground and waited for Kakashi-sensei to come talk to me. Once, everyone Kakashi sat on the ground right across from me. But before he could start talking I heard a little voice yell, "Furi!"

I looked over to see Ami. I waved to her and she came running towards me with Thumper at her feet. She then gave me a hug tackling me to the ground. We both started laughing. "Oh sorry, Kakashi-sensei, this is my little sister Akemi. You met her last night." I said brushing the dirt off of me.

"Ami this is my sensei. Kakashi." I said to Ami.

She did a little bow. "You the man who scared Furi last night." She yelled pointing at him.

He just chuckled. "Akemi go home with Rokeo and Thumper. Tell sister I'll be home later." I said. 

She nodded and ran off, with Rokeo and Thumper running at her feet. "Furi I told you to stay because I wanted to ask you two question." He said.

"Again with the two questions. Why must everyone ask two questions? Whatever okay shoot." I said looking up at the sky.

"When you fought me why did you use so little chakra you actually didn't use hardly any at all. Why is that? Even that one justu you did didn't use any chakra it came from a touch of the necklace."

'_Shizz nuggets! How do I explain? Oh wait I got it!' _"Well you see Kakashi-sensei my family doesn't have much chakra. We only do hand-to-hand combat or weapon-to weapon combat." I explained.

He just looked at me for a second and then said, "Well I know of only one clan who doesn't have chakra and does what you're explaining. That is the Tonikio clan. But you told me last night you are not related to them is that right?"

I nodded. "Okay next question. Why did you run away when I talked of the rock?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"That rock brings back memories. That is all I told my team and that is all you need to know." I said coldly. 

I didn't mean to sound cold but I don't like talking about the subject. I then got up to leave. "Furi, why don't you open up to more people? I am sure they will understand and respect you." He said also getting up.

I turned around to face him. "No, Kakashi-sensei they won't. Nobody will understand they will treat me like they treated me before and the rest of us." I said.

I then turned and ran away.

* * *

Kakashi then had a flash back.

"_Aiyana! What's the matter?" Iruka yelled._

"_Nothing! Just keep out of it." She said coldly._

"_Aiyana you can't keep things bottled up inside you. You have to open up to people they'll understand you." Kakashi said._

"_No Kakashi they won't. Nobody will understand they will treat me like they treated me before and the rest of us." Aiyana said walking away._

Kakashi then snapped out of it. "They have to be related." He said.

I ran all the way home I then snuck into my clan compound. "Hey Yana, we're having Naruto over for dinner." I said sitting on the couch.

"Okay that's fine can you set the table for one more than. Akemi tell the guardians that they have to be in animal form for dinner." Aiyana ordered.

Akemi nodded and went around the house telling all the guardians. While, I set the table for one more. I then heard a knock on the door. Kin went and answered it. I looked over in complete horror. Not that Naruto was there but that Kin was there. He was going to totally embarrass me. "Hey you must be Naruto. Furi's over there in the kitchen." Kin said directing him over to me.

"Hey Furi-chan. Mmm what is your sister cooking it smells delicious?" He said.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Aiyana's making chicken stir fry and for desert she's making a cookie that is from our homeland." I replied with a smile.

"Yum!" He exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun do you mind if I go change? You can talk to my brother if you want." I said looking at Kin trying to send him a message saying 'You better not embarrass me.'

Aiyana and I then headed upstairs to get changed. "So, you got a crush on this Naruto kid?" Aiyana said with a sly smile.

I just blushed and hurried up the stairs. I went into my room and pulled out a kimono that had been passed down to me. It was a black kimono with orange and red rhinestones on it that made flames. I then combed out my hair and put red eyeliner on. Aiyana, Rin, Akemi, and I all came out of our rooms at the same time. 

Aiyana wore a long kimono that went to the floor. It was green, with brown studs that made a flower on it. Rin wore a short purple kimono with white beads on it that made swirls. Ami wore a long kimono also that was yellow with pink beads that made a star on it. We all had our long flowing hair down. We then all went downstairs to join the guys. 

* * *

Naruto looked up and saw me coming down the stairs. He started blushing and continued to talk to my brother. Aiyana then called us all for dinner. Before we ate dinner Aiyana said a pray. "For those who have died; mother, our clan, Jeremiah, and many more. We raise our spirit to thee…." 

We then began to dig in the chicken stir-fry. I watched Naruto and Kin eat. It was hilarious they liked devoured there food. I don't believe they chew it. After dinner was done, Naruto had to leave because it had gotten dark out. We said our goodbyes, and he left.

"You're aloud to come out now." Rin stated.

There were six puffs of smoke and when it cleared we saw all our guardians in their human form. "Oh, Furi. I forgot to ask who is yours and Naruto's sensei." Rin asked.

"Hatake Kakashi." I replied calmly.

Aiyana then went pale, Rin and Kin started laughing, Akemi had a confused look and the guardians disappeared; they probably went to bed since hey did have a rough day. "Aiyana what's wrong with you, Rin and Kin why are you laughing?" I asked.

Aiyana answered first since the twins were still having a laughing fit. "So, Kakashi is now teaching students, interesting. I'm fine Furi. It's just I never thought Kakashi would ever teach children. He's also a childhood friend that I left behind. It just pains me to hear about him and Iruka. It gets me thinking about why I left this village. Why I can't tell anybody? It's just too much. I think I am going to bed." Aiyana said getting off the couch.

This worried me she looked like a zombie. "Now why the hell you two idiots laughing" I asked turning my attention to the twins.

"Never mind." They said in-between laughs, "We'll explain later."

They went upstairs. So it was just Aki and I now. "Well, I guess we better go to bed. Goodnight Aki." I said giving her a goodnight hug.

"Goodnight Furi nii-chan." She replied. We then both went upstairs, and went to bed.

* * *

"_Jeremiah! No! Leave Him Alone!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. _

_I was on my knees in the mud, rain falling on my face. "No!" I screamed._

_I tried to get up but someone pushed me back down. I could not tell who it was because my wet brown hair was in my face. I watched as the pushed him against the ground and stabbed him, blood pouring out of his body. They then picked him up by the neck and threw him against a tree. I was then allowed to get up. I ran over to him and put him in my arms and cradled him like a baby. His head then lay on my lap. "I love you Furaia." He said coughing up blood._

"_How can you love me, I am the reason you are dieing." I said sobbing._

"_Do not blame yourself. Now let me see those beautiful eyes once last time." He said with a smile._

" _But…but…I might you hurt you." I said still crying._

"_No, you won't. Believe me." He whispered._

_I then untied my blindfold and laid it on the ground. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. Brown meeting green outlined with yellow. "Someone always gets hurt, when they're with you. All the villagers, your loyal people are dead, everyone you have ever loved is dieing." One of Jeremiah's attackers said._

"_Furi stay…" He whispered. _

"_Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! SHUT UP! JUST EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled._

_I filled with rage my eyes turned bright yellow. "Don't look into her eyes!" A different man yelled._

"_Furi your losing control stop." Jeremiah said coughing up blood, those were his last words._

_I wouldn't have looked down if I knew what was going to happen next. I looked at him, my eyes yellow. By looking at him for just a split second, I had killed him. I had stopped his heart by looking at him, killed the love of my life. He lay dead in my arms._

"_Jeremiah! NO!" I screamed, "What kind of monster am I?" _

_Like a mother losing her child. For me it was losing the love of my life. I sat back against the tree. Cradling Jeremiah like a child hoping he'd somehow come back to me. "I am destruction. That is my purpose in life. Fire is destruction and so am I. Hopefully the moon will rise again." I said it over and over again before my sisters found me._


	5. Ch 5: Country of Waves

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs. **

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

I ran through the forest. I stopped; I had arrived at my appointed spot. "This is Furi, I have arrived at Point D." I said into my little mic.

I then waited for a response. "This is Naruto, at Point A."

"Gotcha." I said to Naruto through the mic.

I then saw a black blur move. "I see the target. After it!" I yelled.

It landed in a bush. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto peeked out from their spot. I came out. "Ok, it's right there." I said pointing at the bush cautiously.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Right there, where I pointed to." I said sweat dropping.

Naruto just put his hands behind his head and laughed sheepishly. We all moved quickly, surrounding the bush. "What's the distance to the target?" I asked.

"5 meter. I am ready to go." Sasuke said.

We all nodded in agreement. "Ok…Go!" I yelled, signaling them to go.

I say nothing but blurs, and then this terrible yowling sound. "Is it our target? Does it have a red ribbon in its right ear?" I asked.

"It's the target for sure." Naruto replied. 

I watched Naruto handling our target. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Furi can you take the cat?" Naruto asked holding the cat up to me.

I cringed. "Sorry, Naruto. But no I don't like cats and they don't like me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

I watched as the cat continued to scratch at Naruto. I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay! Mission: Capture the Lost Pet succeeded!" I yelled giving everyone a thumbs up.

* * *

"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN DO?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto just be glad we weren't sent back to the academy." I said giving him a look.

He stopped whining right there. I sat down next to Naruto cleaning off the scratches on his face. The cat's owner, Madam Shijimi, was making a ruckus over her cat. I started laughing. "What's so funny, Furi-chan?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "No wonder that cat ran away. If I was that cat I'd run away too." I said giggling.

We both started laughing, but then Naruto stopped. "What's wrong Naruto?" I said then it hit me, "Is Kakashi-sensei right behind me? Me and my big fat mouth." 

I turned around to see sensei. I just smiled an innocent smile and said, "Hey sensei."

He just continued to glare at me. I could tell his eyes were saying 'you're in trouble.' I just gulped. "Oh did you hear that?"

He nodded. I looked down at the ground shamefully. I then lunged at his leg and began to beg, "Don't hurt me! I swear I didn't mean to say it! It's the little voice in my head! It makes me do bad things!"

"Furi…Furi! Get off me!" He yelled prying me off his leg.

I just smiled and sat there. _'He must think I have mood swings or something.' _

"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is... babysitting Yojyu Sama's boy, grocery shopping at the next town, help digging up potatoes at -"

"Boring, Boring, and Boring…AH! This is no fun!" I yelled throwing my hand up in the air.

While I said this Naruto was also saying something. "NOO! No thanks to all of those!" said Naruto making an X sign. "I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" 

"Bakas! You have to do these missions to gain experience!" yelled Iruka-sensei.

I just rolled my eyes. "But…but! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto and I said in unison.

Kakashi then knock Naruto and me down, to shut us up. "Cut it out!" said Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto! Furaia! It looks like I need to explain what these missions are!" said the Hokage.

I got up off the ground and started rubbing my head. Sakura was sighing at Naruto and me. While Sasuke just kept with his 'I don't care' attitude. "Hey Naruto and Sakura, do you guys want to come over to my house for dinner tonight."

"Sure." The both said.

"LISTEN!" yelled the Hokage.

"I'm so sorry." Kakashi-sensei said, rubbing his head.

"Aw. Sensei are you embarrassed to be our sensei?" I said looking at him with an innocent face.

Kakashi-sensei then knocks me upside the head once again. Naruto turned around. "You always lecture me like that pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore! HMPH!" He turned around again.

Kakashi just rubs his head again, ashamed to be our sensei. I got up finally and decided to keep quiet, since I didn't feel like getting a concussion. "Okay, I understand." said the Hokage.

My eyes widened. _'What! How come when I shout out or say something I get smacked? Not fair. He's such a bitch stick'_

"If you really want it, I will give you a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." Hokage said.

Naruto and I looked excited. _'Finally we get to do something better then finding animals, babysitting and etc.'_

"Can you please come in now?" Hokage announced.

"WHAT? They're just a bunch of kids!" I heard a man say behind me.

I then turned around and saw an old man drinking beer. I couldn't contain my voice any longer. "Hey! I might be a kid but at least I'm not a drunk old man." I lashed out.

I then received another smack to my head. I then heard the old man say, "Is the smallest one there, with the idiotic face and the blind one, are they really ninjas?"

I knew he talked of Naruto and me. But unfortunately Naruto didn't know he was talking about him. "Ahaha! Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" laughed Naruto.

"You are…baka." I said getting up, "He's talking about you and me."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Naruto while Kakashi sensei was holding him back. "Don't kill the man we're supposed to escort! BAKA!"

I just rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "So I guess were not coming over to your house to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I guess not." I said.

* * *

We were at the gates of Konoha. Naruto was jumping around, looking everywhere with excitement. I was looking quite nervous. _'What if he's out there waiting for me?' _I began to shiver at the thought.

"Nani? What are you getting all excited for?" Sakura questioned Naruto.

"I've never left the village before!" he said.

I just looked at Naruto and smiled. "Okay let's go!" I said running in front of everyone. 

Tazana doubted Naruto. I walked ahead; while Kakashi sensei was reassuring him that Naruto was a fine ninja. Naruto was up and at it again. About him becoming Hokage, and the elite ninja, blahblahblah. I drifted off. I then heard "I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed.

"Stop it, baka!" Kakashi sensei was holding him back again.

Ugh this was going to be a very long trip. I then drifted off again. Rokeo was sleep in my pocket, which meant I had to move my chain to my backpack. When I opened my backpacks I saw Kin had put another weapon in there, it was two scythes.

"Hey, Tazuna san..." went Sakura. 

"What is it?" asked Tazuna san, gruffly.

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?" she said.

"What about it?" he asked, just as gruffly.

"Kakashi sensei, are there also any ninjas in the Country of the Wave?"

"No, there are no ninjas in that country. But while the culture and customs of other coun -"

I listened to this conversation. When we were traveling to Kohana we stopped near the Country of the Waves, we actually stopped at the Village Hidden in the Mist. We met a man name Zabuza and a boy named Haku. They both knew of my father. Haku was very nice, Zabuza liked my mom, Aiyana, Rin and I. They tried to tell our father our whereabouts but before they could do so, Kin and Rin fought them. They didn't win or lose they just fought him until we could get away and then they left the battle. 

* * *

I then pulled up my gray hood and adjusted my forehead protector. I then started daydreaming once again. "Oy," I stopped walking. "You all just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi sensei asked.

'_What is that man talking about now? I didn't doubt the Hokage. I wasn't even paying attention. I have to listen more.'_ Rokeo then jumped out off my pocket and walked along side me. We then crossed a bridge. Soon after that I saw a puddle on the road. _'Hm. That's interesting. It hasn't rained for awhile so why would there be a puddle.'_

Rokeo and I looked at each other. We knew something wasn't right. I wasn't the smartest person, but I could put two and two together. Sakura then interrupted my thoughts. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" screamed Sakura. I turned around quickly. Spiked chains tightly surrounded Kakashi sensei. Then he burst. "Water clone." I said out loud.

"Everyone watch out! Guard Tazuna!" I screamed.

Before anyone could blink they were behind Naruto. "Damn it! Rokeo!" I yelled.

In a split second Rokeo grew to the size of tiger, but a fox still. She then went after the men behind Naruto. I sprinted towards Naruto with my two hand scythes in my hand. But before Rokeo and I got to them Sasuke was there. He kicked their heads and broke off their chains. They then began to move again. "Sasuke I got them." I said.

He nodded and got in front of Sakura to protect Tazana. I looked at Rokeo and this time we went after them. Rokeo picked one up with her mouth and threw him against a tree. I jabbed the other with the dull side of my scythe he also flew against the tree. The ninja moaned and there was Kakashi that caught him by the neck. Naruto, who was on the ground, looked up in surprise. Sakura was really happy. However, Sasuke on the other hand, looked at him in disappointment. "Sasuke stop being a Mr. Grumpy Pants." I said.

He just glared at me. "Naruto, I'm sorry for not helping right away. You got hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyway Sasuke, good job, Sakura you did a good job protecting Tazana, Furi very nice work, and Rokeo I didn't know you could get so big." He said to Rokeo with a wide eye.

Everyone gathered around Rokeo in amazement. "How long will she be like this?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh. When ever she feels like going back to her smaller size. This is her normal size." I said.

They all gasped in amazement. I was shocked when I heard. "NARUTO!" yelled Kakashi sensei. "There's poison on these guys' nails. We need to take out the poison right away. We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move so much, or the poison will spread through your body."

I walked over to the ninjas that were tied up on the tree. "So, you're ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Mist."

"Yes." One of the ninja simply stated.

"I have been there before nice village; well at least I liked it." I said.

"Who are you?" The other ninja said while glaring at me. 

Before I answered the other asked, "How were you able to detect our action?"

Kakashi-sensei answered this question, "It hasn't rained for the past few days, and today is sunny, and so there was no reason for a water puddle to exist."

'_Duh stupid! Hahaha for once I, Tonikio Furaia, was smart.'_ Everyone walked away from the two ninjas but me. "I'll answer your question now." I whispered, "My name is Tonikio Furaia, Daughter of Queen Tonikio Mizuki, and the evil King Tonikio Akitio. I am also one of the Six Legendary Elementals." 

With that said I walked away leaving them with shocked faces. "This mission is out of our league! Let's quit! We need anesthesia to take out the poison blood from Naruto too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!" I heard Sakura say.

"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto," remarked Kakashi sensei.

I then looked at Naruto. I saw him take a kunai and aim it at his hand. "NARUTO!" Blood came spilling out.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always ... Damn it!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto! What are you doing!" asked Sakura.

"I should be stronger... I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day... I'm never going to do something where I need someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke!" I took a glance at Sasuke. "I vow by the pain in my right hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai. The mission is still on!" declared Naruto.

"Naruto, it's nice that you took the poisoned blood out so spiritedly, but... you're going to die from loss of blood if anymore comes out." announced Kakashi sensei.

There was silence. "No, seriously. It's not good if you lose anymore." he said, closer to him. Naruto started freaking out like a maniac, screaming, "NO NO NO NO NO I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!"

My eye started to twitch. "Everyone! SHUT THE HELL UP! Naruto!" I yelled he looked at me, "Come over here."

He came over. I then told him to lie down. "Not all the poison is out and you're bleeding really badly. You're such a baka." I laughed.

I then released a tiny bit of chakra. I put my hands on Naruto's wound. To Sakura and everyone else it then looked like I pinched it, but Naruto didn't wince. What I really did was put my thumb and middle finger together, and put them on his wound. I then focused my chakra into those fingers. I lifted my hand up and it looked like I was holding a piece of lime green string. "This is the poison." I announced. 

I reached into my pack and took out a jar and put the string in the jar. Everyone looked at me in shock. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Akemi taught me. You know my little sister?" I answered with a smile.

I took out my white bandage wrap then and wrapped it around his hand. "Now next time don't be a baka and cut yourself." I said looking at him like mother scolding her child, "and Naruto you're not that different. At least from me, I know how you feel. I have felt your pain. Also you're little speech was very nice." 

I then got up and walked away.


	6. Ch 6: I hate the fog

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs.**

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx**

It was really foggy, I don't like the fog. Kin absolutely loves the fog any form of water. We were riding a boat down a river. I don't really care for water either. Fire elemental and water equals bad things. Something was wrong, I couldn't tell what was wrong about it but something in the air told me that today wasn't going end well. I looked at Naruto who was sitting in the front."We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave." said our boat driver.

I looked at the bridge ahead of us, it was big. Like the bridges in New York. "IT'S HUGE!" I heard Naruto yell.

I lunged at him and covered his mouth. "Hey, be quiet!" warned the driver. "We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the motor. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble."

"You hear him baka," I whispered in Naruto's ear, "If we get caught we're in trouble. This means if we get in trouble I am so going to kick your ass."

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story." said Tazuna san. "I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life."

"An extremely terrible man? Who is it?" asked Kakashi sensei.

"You all should've at least heard of his name, marine transportation billionaire, Gatou." Tazuna said.

"Um…well actually I haven't." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"He's one of the richest men in the world." Kakashi-sensei said.

'_Well actually where I am from Bill Gates is one of the richest men. Maybe he's like Bill Gates.'_ I thought. 

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside..." he went on. "But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of this island. And the one thing Gatoh is afraid of ... is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time."

'_Defiantly not a Bill Gates.' _I thought to myself. "I see, so you as the bridge builder are an obstacle to him." said Sakura.

"So then, he's the one who sent those ninjas." said Sasuke.

"I don't understand. He's a dangerous man who uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

"The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure. While I go home... But there's no need to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more!"

'_Oh great use the pity card, nice try old man.' _I sweat dropped. "I guess it can't be helped. We'll have to continue escorting you." said Kakashi sensei.

"Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet." said the driver. 

We went through a long, dark tunnel. The light was getting nearer.

* * *

On the other side, it seemed as if all the darkness just stopped right there. Everything was bright and sunny, and you could hear the seagulls. We were on port now. I was second one to get off the boat. I waved to the boat driver as he went away. "All right! Now take me home safely." said Tazuna san. 

We continued on our way. Our group was in the front. Naruto leading us. I saw Sasuke starting to walk just a slightly bit faster. He was at the same level as Naruto now. I slapped my forehead, why must they always compete. Naruto then started running. . He looked around. Suddenly he threw his shuriken at a bush. 

"Oh, it was just a mouse." stated Naruto.

"Stop showing off! There was nothing there!" yelled Sakura and I yelled, pointing at him.

"Please Naruto. Don't use your shuriken so abusively!" pleaded Kakashi sensei. "It's dangerous in the first place!"

"HEY, YOU DWARF! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" screamed Tazuna san.

What Tazuna said caused me to start laughing. Naruto then threw another shurikun into the bush. Sakura punched his head. "I told you to stop!"

He covered his head in pain. "But I really did sense someone in the bushes!" I was the only one who believed Naruto, I had also sensed someone but they weren't there any more. Sakura and he were fighting, so Kakashi sensei went to check it out. Sakura joined him shortly.

"NARUTO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" she screamed.

"Ah! Rabbit!" he ran over to it and cuddled it. "Gomen! I didn't mean to!"

"Poor bunny." I said walking over to it; the rabbit reminded me of Thumper.

"Everyone duck!" shouted Kakashi sensei.

"Duck?" I turned around, but before I could Rokeo pounced on me causing me to fall to the ground being squished.

* * *

"Rokeo off!" I managed to gasp out.

She got off and I noticed that a sword went flying over us, and it then hit a tree. I then noticed there was someone standing on it.

"My, my, Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist." said Kakashi sensei.

My eyes widened, not Zabuza, this aint good. Naruto charged at him, "Naruto don't you don't know what your up against!" I yelled.

Luckily Kakashi stopped him and said, "You're in the way. Stay back, everyone."

Rokeo tried to drag me to a bush, but I wouldn't budge. "No!" Naruto and I yelled in unison.

Sensei turned around and looked at us, "This guy is way different than the ones we met before."

I looked at Zabuza he hadn't changed much. '_He's kind of cute. Wait what am I saying, bad Furi. Bad thoughts.'_ I then looked at Kakashi he had his hand on his forehead protector. "I'm guessing you are Kakashi, the sharingan user." said Zabuza.

I looked at Sasuke he had a shocked face on. _'What's the Sharingan?' _I thought "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer." Zabuza looked at the Tazuna who stood right next to me.

He then noticed me and smiled a wicked smile but didn't say anything. "Everyone, form the swastika formation." said Kakashi sensei. He seemed very controlled. I hesitated, I wanted so bad to fight Zabuza. "Protect Tazuna san. Don't join the battle."

"Eh?" said Sakura.

"To not interfere with the battle, is teamwork." My head began to hurt from what he was saying. "Fight me..." He had lifted his protector up all the way.

"Oh, I'm honored that I get to see the Sharingan that I've heard so much about." said Zabuza.

"You guys keep saying Sharingan, Sharingan! What is it?" asked Naruto. I tilted my head.

"Sharingan, the eye creates it and it is the power that the pupil generates. Ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye techniques that can see through all genjutsus, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan are one of the various types of eyes that doujutsu users possess. But that's not the only ability Sharingan has." said Sasuke.

"Correct. That isn't all it can do. The scary part is that the Sharingan can understand how an opponents' attack works and copies it." I stared at Kakashi. He wasn't a big scare for elementals because what we do cannot be copied. Many have tried many have failed. "When I was in the Hidden Village of Mist's assassination squad... your information was listed in the bingo book I carried around, asking for your capture. It also listed this. The man who copied over 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja."

* * *

I began to clap, but then stopped when everyone glared at me. "Wow that's amazing." Naruto said.

"That's why I was clapping." I said to Naruto.

"Let's cut the chit chat here. I have to kill the geezer right away." He crouched down. Sakura and Sasuke immediately joined beside Naruto and me in our formation. "But Kakashi, it seems that I have to fight you first." He moved down fast. He was standing on the water, when he disappeared. Everything became misty and foggy.

"Great more fog, perfect." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"He'll try to kill me first, but..." Kakashi stated.

"Who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Momochi Zabuza, he was one of the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU. He's known for his 'silent killing' techniques." I said.

"Good Furi, it's possible that you might be dead before you realize it. So don't let your guard down." Kakashi said, "But if you fail, you're only going to die." 

I put up my guard there was no way I was going to lose to this guy, no way! "The mist is getting thicker!" exclaimed both Naruto and I.

* * *

The mist was getting denser and denser making it harder and harder for me to breathe. "The Country of the Wave is surrounded by ocean, so a mist often emerges." said Tazuna san.

All of a sudden, Kakashi-sensei disappeared in the thick mist. "Eight points." A voice emerged from the mist.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

The voice started naming body parts. "It's your vital organs." I told Sakura.

"Very good Furaia, now which one would you want to get struck at?" The voice said again this time I recognized it as Zabuza's voice.

My breathing started to get very heavy; it was getting harder for me to breathe. I then felt a blast of chakra, the mist began to dissolve. My breathing started to return to normal. "Sasuke! Don't worry; I'll protect the four of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." said Kakashi sensei.

I stepped back and ran into something. "I wouldn't say that, Kakashi." My body instantly froze at the sound of Zabuza's voice. Kakashi sensei swiftly got him with a shuriken. Water was dripping down his hand. _'Oh good it was just a water clone.'_

"Sensei! Behind you!" warned Naruto.

"Die!" screamed Zabuza while he swung his sword at him. Watched in complete shock as my sensei was sliced in half, and then water bursted everywhere. _'Another one?'_"Don't move... "Kakashi sensei had a shuriken at didn't surprise me. 

That was Zabuza he was on the brink of life or death yet he could still laugh it off. Or maybe he wasn't on the brink of death, maybe he had some secret thing planned.

"Is this the end? You just don't get it. You can't defeat me with your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that. But you're pretty good. I see that you copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, made me divert my attention to that clone... while the real you used the Mist concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However, I'm not that easy to defeat!"

The real Zabuza was behind Kakashi sensei. "WATCH OUT! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" I screamed. Zabuza swung his sword. _'OMG! KAKASHI'S GOING TO DIE!' _The sword crashed to the ground. I saw Zabuza kicking Kakashi sensei away.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" I screamed. Zabuza was running at high speed towards him. Suddenly he stopped. There was a glint of metal on the ground. 'Traps!' Zabuza jumped off and submerged into the water. That was when Kakashi sensei's head came out. Zabuza appeared behind him again. He was performing a seal.

Kakashi sensei was in a water prison! Zabuza was talking, but I couldn't focus in to hear what he was saying. If Kakashi sensei was defeated and put in water prison it was our turn to show Zabuza what we could do. If luck was on our side then we could win. On the other hand we could die. I played all the scenarios in my head of what could happen.

* * *

"You four are not ninjas." I came out of my trance to catch that last sentence. My eyes narrowed. True, I didn't work very hard to become a ninja but I wasn't going to let some exiled ninja who wanted to kill a bridge builder and return me to my father tell me that. At that moment, Naruto fell back with his forehead protector flying midair. A foot landed on it.

"You are nothing but kids." Rage began to build inside of me.

"Everyone! Get Tazuna san and run!" Kakashi sensei ordered. "You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me in this water prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!"

"Bahahaha! Oh wait you were serious." Once my little laughing fit ended I glared at Kakashi and Zabuza and said, "Hell no! I am not leaving! I'm not running away anymore!"

Everyone looked at me shocked. Sakura looked scared, but Sasuke... he looked like 'no way José I am not leaving because if I leave that proves that I am weak, and I am not weak'. He ran for Zabuza. It all happened so quickly. In the end, Sasuke was thrown back at me. Rokeo jumped in front of me and caught Sasuke and set him on the ground. I took one of my chains out of my backpack as well as my two scythes. 

I took Vulchain and lashed it at him. He dodged it with ease. I lashed it at him once more, but this time it wrapped around his sword. He pulled his sword causing me to let go off the chain. He then took my chain off his sword and lashed it at me. I tried to dodge it but one of the spikes caught on my jacket and ripped it off me. My jacket fell on the leaving me with my red tube top on that showed my stomach. I looked at my jacket on the ground. "Oh no you didn't! You just destroyed my favorite jacket, you bastard!" I yelled.

While I yelled Zabuza lashed my chain at me once more. This time it wrapped around my bare stomach. I let out a scream of pain as the spikes drove into my bare skin. Zabuza then yanked the chain, causing me to fall on the ground while he dragged me over to him. When I reached his feet he picked me up by the neck and made me face him. "Your father didn't tell me I'd be dealing with you again. I thought I'd just have to the bridge builder, now I get to have fun with you also you and tell your father where you are. Maybe as a reward I get to keep you." He said smiling.

I was gasping for air, "Never. Sick. Pervert." 

* * *

I was then thrown against a tree. Rokeo came over removing the chain from me. Once the chain was removed I looked ahead, and I saw Naruto, terrified, at Zabuza's feet. He was shaking, and looked like he was about to run away. "Naruto!" I yelled.

I took a sharp breath from the pain. I looked down at my stomach and saw little holes in my stomach with blood pouring out of them. I then looked up to notice that he stopped shaking. Something just took over him. He stood up, with his fist clenched and gritting his teeth. He ran at Zabuza just like Sasuke.

"Baka! No!" screamed Kakashi sensei.

I was held speechless. Even I wasn't that stupid. Okay maybe I was. I looked away I couldn't bear to see anyone die, I then looked and I saw Naruto on the ground. I was hoping that he wasn't fatally injured or something like that.

"What are you thinking? Charging in by yourself like that!" yelled Sakura. "Even Sasuke-kun is no match against him! Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him, no matter how much we tr-"

"Sakura Shut the Fuck up!" I yelled blood spilling out of my mouth. 

I lifted my arm up and wiped away the blood. I slowly got up off the ground and used the tree as support. 


	7. Ch 7: My Plan

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs.**

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

Now I agreed with Sakura a lot of times, but this time I totally disagreed with her. Saying that we have no way of defeating him was a complete lie. All we needed to do was create a plan, use teamwork. I looked over at Naruto and noticed that he was struggling to get back up. Right then I realized why he had charged at Zabuza. In Zabuza's hand, I saw Naruto's forehead protector. Naruto wanted his headband that he had worked so hard for back. "Hey... the no brow there..." said Naruto I couldn't help but laugh at that."Put this in your bingo book... the man who will become Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day... The Konoha style ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"You go Naruto!" I managed to yell out.

I looked at him a smile appeared on my face, Naruto was an amazing person. He never gave up, he reminded me of Jeremiah. I tear managed to escape from my eye. Naruto then gave me a new found strength, to never give up. I slowly walked over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I got a plan and guess what it involves teamwork." I said with a smile.

"You seriously want to work as a team." Sasuke said looking at me.

"Sasuke-kun maybe we should listen to her she does use teamwork a lot." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and I whispered my plan into his ear. 

* * *

"Do you seriously think you have a chance of victory?" Zabuza chuckled.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? I TOLD YOU TO RUN! THE OUTCOME OF THIS BATTLE WAS ALREADY DECIDED ON WHEN I GOT CAUGHT!" shouted Kakashi sensei. "Our mission is to protect Tazuna san. Did you forget that?"

"Stop spazzing old man." Naruto and I yelled.

"Don't worry; I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say I want to survive no matter what. Sorry everyone. You can fight all you want "said Tazuna-san.

"Thank you for allowing us to fight, but we probably were going to any way." I said smiling at him.

I then fell on the ground; Rokeo came rushing to my side. I used Rokeo for support as I got up. I swung my leg over Rokeo and lay on her back. I was exhausted from the amount of blood I had lost. 

"That's how it is." I heard Sasuke said.

All I could do was listen to what everyone said since I couldn't even roll over to see what was going on. I listened and hoped that my plan worked. "Are you ready?" said Naruto 

"You don't learn do you..." said Zabuza.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Still pretending to be a ninja? ... When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood."

"The Demon Zabuza..." I said as I looked up into the sky.

"I see you've heard of me Furi." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course, you're in the bingo book are you not?"

"Yes." He said laughing, "So you must have also heard of the final test?"

I cringed at the thought of it. "Final test? What final test?" I heard Naruto ask.

I heard Zabuza chuckle. "Students killing each other. Friends, who have eaten from the same pot, are separated into two and forced to fight each other... to the death. This is done with friends that helped each other, shared each other's dreams, and competed together."

I tried not to listen, but it was like he was in my head. Images came into my head; I began very ill at the thought of students killing each other. "It was fun." I heard Zabuza.

This truly sickened me. What a terrible man, how could someone kill and enjoy it. I then heard a gasp and with all my strength I got up off Rokeo. I stood and gasped at the sight in front of me. Sasuke had been kicked in the stomach by Zabuza causing blood to come spilling out of his mouth. "Die…"Zabuza said.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto multiplied. His clones surrounded Zabuza. All the clones jumped Zabuza. None hit him and they all poofed away. The real Naruto slid across the ground reaching into his backpack. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a windmill shuriken. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to him.

He threw the shuriken to Sasuke who caught it. "The Fuuma Shuriken also known as the Shadow Windmill." Sasuke said.

"A shuriken won't work on me." Zabuza laughed.

'_Just shut up and watch. Why must everyone criticize my plans before there in full action?' _I yelled in my head. A wicked grin appeared on my face. Sasuke threw the shuriken, but he did not through it at the water clone he threw it at the real Zabuza. Zabuza of course caught it with ease. Then the second shuriken headed for Zabuza. Just like I suspected Zabuza jumped over it. The second shuriken then made a U-turn and it poofed into Naruto. "This is the spot!" Naruto yelled throwing a kunai at Zabuza.

Zabuza moved his arm to avoid getting hit by the kunai. When he moved his arm Kakashi's prison was then broken. Zabuza than took the shuriken and spun it to its max, and aim it towards Naruto. "Naruto watch out!" I yelled.

"You damn kid!" yelled Zabuza.

The windmill shuriken stopped and I saw more blood. Kakashi-sensei had risen and stopped it with his hand. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said jumping up and down. 

Naruto landed in the water with a splash but then his head reemerged with a huge grin on. 

"Your plan was very impressive, you have all grown." Kakashi-sensei said with a smile.

* * *

"Hahahaa. I used the shadow replication technique to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuuma shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza. I left one of my replications and transformed into a shuriken. Then my replica threw me out to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that it was me right after he caught it. Then he took out his own shuriken and used it as the shadow shuriken technique. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and went straight for Zabuza. I knew that I couldn't beat him just by that of course. But I thought maybe if I could just break the water prison, maybe things would turn around... We were also able to get rid of the water clone so it was a success!" Naruto said still grinning.

"Naruto you don't have to explain the whole thing I'm sure he understands. Anyway it was all my idea haha." I said.

"It was luck." Sasuke scoffed.

"Wha-"I was about to yell at Sasuke when Tazuna said something.

"Just luck?" Tazuna said.

"Ha, I just lost myself temporarily and cancelled the water prison technique." Zabuza scoffed.

"Yeah right Zabuza. Nice excuse." I said.

He sent me a glare. "She is right you didn't cancel the technique…you were forced to." Sensei said, "Now let me just tell you that the same technique will not work on me again."

"Sakura don't let your guard down I'll be over in a minute." I told her.

She nodded. I then hopped on Rokeo's back as she took me over to Tazuna and Sakura. I looked over and saw that Kakashi-sensei had thrown the shuriken elsewhere. Both Zabuza and sensei jumped back. Zabuza started doing some very fast paced hand seals. Kakashi-sensei then began to do the exact same seal. _'I'm guessing that this is the power of the Sharingan.' _They sounded really weird. It sounded like they were chanting. They both ended there chants and shouted, "SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" 

Two giant dragons, made from water, emerged from the river. They entwined one another and then attacked each other. Huge waves splashed onto us. I cringed when the water hit my body. It was such an amazing sight. When I could see again I saw Zabuza and Kakashi struggling. Zabuza's huge sword against Kakashi-sensei's tiny kunai. They pushed each other away and ran in a circle. Kakashi-sensei was Zabuza's shadow.

"He's moving just like him! With perfect timing too!" said Tazuna san, with amazement.

I was also amazed I had never seen the Sharingan in action before. "What's going on? Sasuke kun?" asked Sakura. 

Sakura was the smart one and even she didn't know. Sasuke never answered back which pissed me off because I wanted to know. I looked back at Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza they reminded me of the twins when they got along, finishing each other's sentences and copying each other it annoyed me. I then saw something start to form behind sensei. I wonder if it's another Zabuza clone better warn sensei. "Sensei watch out!" I yelled.

But nothing happened. "Suiton Daibakufu no Justu!" said Kakashi sensei. 

Wild torrents of water swirled Zabuza away. I just looked at the water and sighed, "Not again, this is crap. I hate my life." I prepared myself for the impact of the water. The water carried Zabuza to land, where he was pinned against a tree with shurikens. Angered about being drenched in water again, I looked at Zabuza and found some happiness inside me and stuck my tongue out at him. He just glared at me. "This is the end." I heard Kakashi-sensei say.

While I wrung out my hair I looked up to see sensei sitting on a tree branch. "Why…" Zabuza replied, "Can you see the future with that eye of yours?"

"Yeah, you're going to die." Sensei said holding a shuriken.


	8. Ch 8: Bam! You died Zabuza

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs.**

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

Needles came whooshing by and hit Zabuza in the neck. I was in shock. The needles hadn't come from sensei. Instead they came from a boy about my age who wore a mask. I then began to ponder. I knew this boy from somewhere I just couldn't remember where I know him from. "It is true. He did die." He said as Zabuza's body fell to the ground.

The boy noticed I was inspecting him and looked away. Kakashi sensei then walked over to inspect the body. It kept bugging me, I know who he is yet I don't know who he is. "Arigato ozaimas," He said while bowing, "I was looking for a chance to kill him."

Another after Zabuza, typical always making enemies. "That mask…if I remember correctly…" Kakashi sensei didn't get a chance to finish before I butted in.

"Now I know where I remember you from!" I yelled.

The boy grew more nervous with each word. "You're a hunter-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

I swear I heard him sigh in relief. "You are very well informed." He said.

* * *

I nodded with a smile. Naruto said, "Hunter-nin?"

"You don't even know what a hunter-nin is, Naruto." said Sakura. "You should've learned that in class."

I just sighed. "Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. They do it to conceal any secret of their village. That's common sense! You should study more."

"Sakura stop lecturing Naruto." I said, I was personally getting tired of her always nagging Naruto.

"Yes, I am a member of the pursing ninja unit that hunts exiled ninja." He stated.

Aiyana was once offered a job as a hunter-nin but declined. She didn't enjoy killing people, and somehow felt bad for exiled ninjas."Who the hell are you!" shouted Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy." said Kakashi sensei.

"That's not what I'm asking! But...he killed Zabuza! He... He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We ... we look like idiots compared to him! I can't accept this!"

Well I always look like and idiot compared to everyone else."In this world, there are kids who are younger than you... and stronger than me."

"Your battle ends here for now." said the hunter. "I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me." Wind swirled around him as he vanished.

The way he exited reminded me of the way Rin makes a dramatic entrance. Naruto ran to where they once were. "He's not there anymore." said Kakashi sensei. 

Naruto fell to the ground and kept punching it. I slowly walked over to Naruto. "Naruto he my be better than you now, but who's going to become Hokage someday. You also have something he doesn't people who love and care about you and also a person who believes in you and wants to see you succeed." 

"Our mission isn't over yet. We need to take Tazuna san to his house." Kakashi said

I was just off the ground when I collapsed. Sweat began to run down my face, yet I started shivering. My wounds were still bleeding, and my crescent moon mark started turning a bright red. "Kakashi sensei Furi needs help and fast!" I heard Sakura yell.

I then felt a pair of arms pick me off of the ground.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov.**

I looked over at Furi's motionless body in sensei's arms. She said there was a person who believed in me and wanted me to succeed. I wonder who it is. "Sorry everyone! You can rest and heal the girl at my house." Tazuna said.

"The girl has a name its Furaia." Surprisingly Sasuke said.

"All right, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi sensei took a step when he fell.

"What? What happened?" I yelled frantically.

"Kakashi Sensei! Get up! You're squishing Furi!" Sakura yelled.

Both Sasuke and I managed to get Furi out from underneath Kakashi sensei.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

I woke up staring at the ceiling. Wait I can actually see clearly. Not again! "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HEADBAND!" I yelled.

The door came flying open with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke behind it. "What's wrong Furi?" Sakura asked.

I began to stand up. A sharp pain went through my body. I screamed in pain. Naruto came over and sat next to me. I shut my eyes close with all my might. I then repeated myself, which I hated doing, "Where is my headband? I told you if you removed my headband you are going to die!"

"Furi settle down, your headband is right here. Now shut up before you wake up Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said.

"Too late. I am already up."

I grabbed my headband out of Sasuke's hand. I put it on and move Kohana's symbol to the side so that I was able to see. The symbol was cover up by my hair. "Sensei are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'll barely be able to move for a week."

"Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad." said Sakura.

"Sharingan is amazing. Blah blah blah. Forget about the other crippled person over here. Err…Rokeo call for Thumper and Nigini." I said in a hushed tone. She did as I commanded. 

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for, Kakashi sensei? Without you, we wouldn't be here by now!" Sakura yelled in shock.

"Mmhmm, you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." said Tazuna san.

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" wondered Sakura.

"He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU..." answered sensei."They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of ninja techniques and Chakra of the village it was in ... any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secret to the Sharingan will be examined... And in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan will be stolen. In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body... and stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists in the field."

"Interesting." I heard Naruto say. 

"We should leave sensei and Furi alone for awhile so they may rest." Sakura said.

"Bye sensei, bye Furi-chan." They all said in unison.

* * *

Just as they left Nigini and Thumper came in with Rokeo. Nigini had a jar of stuff that her tail was wrapped around. She set the jar next to me and left. Thumper came up to me and applied a drop of the goo in each of my wounds. He then made his exit. The goo made the pain go away and the wounds started to heal slowly.

I then sat up because Rokeo began to use bandage wrap around my body. "Before you go and wrap up all the evidence. I have a question. Why did you lie to me?" He said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Whatever do you mean sensei?" hoping that he wasn't talking about what I thought he was talking about.

"You know what I mean. Why did you lie when I asked if you were related to the Tonikio's? You can't cover up the truth now because I already saw your mark."

Tears began welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry sensei!" I cried out.

I went over to him and cry into his chest. "You are too emotional." He said sighing.

"At least I don't read pervert books." I fired back at him. 

"They are not pervert books!"

"Whatever!"

"You're getting off topic Furi."

"Fine the reason I didn't tell you is because Aiyana and Rin didn't want anyone finding out."

"Well that's all I needed to know." He said getting up, "Oh and tell your sisters were having a welcome back party at there house when we get back. No if, and, or buts."

I just sighed in defeat.

* * *

"We are going to start training this morning." said Kakashi sensei. We were in the middle of a forest. "But before that, let me once again talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja.." 

"At a time like this?" said Sasuke obnoxiously 

"Sasuke just shut up." I rolled my eyes while he glared at me.

"I already know all about that. It's Chakra right?" said Naruto.

"Ok, Sakura-kun." said Kakashi sensei.

"Listen, Naruto. I'm going to explain this in a simple manner to save time. Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique." She brought out a scroll.

"Sasuke stop glaring at me!" I yelled.

I then pick up a clump of dirt and threw it in his face. Naruto doubled over laughing, Sasuke tried to kill me but luckily Kakashi held him back, and Sakura just yelled at me and hit me with the scroll."Anyways, that energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body. and from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together... this process is known as making the Chakra, and with this Chakra one is able to execute a technique by forming a seal."

"Correct! Iruka sensei was blessed with a nice student, I see." congratulated Kakashi sensei. Sakura giggled.

I turned around to Rokeo, "Hehehe look at me I'm Sakura, and I'm the smartest kunochi ever. I make the rest off my team look like dumb asses." I said mocking her.

Rokeo smiled then looked frightened. I turned around to see a pissed off Sakura and an irritable Kakashi sensei. The next thing I know I am tied up hanging upside down from a tree. Little did my teammates know I was use to this and knew how to get out of it. I quietly got out of the ropes. Landed on the ground as quiet as possible, I then walked away from my teammates and sat by a stream. I was sitting peacefully by the stream when a figure starts forming out of the water. I start backing away from the stream. The figure is a human, it's…… 


	9. Ch 9: Revealed

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs.**

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

The figure was my brother coming out of the water. "Kin! You ass wipe! You scared me shitless!" I yelled. 

He began walking towards me finally he was off of the water and onto land. He then smacked me in the head. "What was that for?"

"For raising your voice and cursing at me. I just came to check on you." He said giving me a hug.

"That's not the only reason."

"Of course it's not. Aiyana noticed a jar of healing gunk missing and Nigini too. You got something to do with it right?"

"Yes. We got in a battle with Zabuza and he used my chain against me and it kinda, yeah hurt me."

He just looked at me concernedly, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "Good now Aiyana also wanted me to check your chakra level. She wants to make sure for the rest of the trip you keep it under control."

"Okay." I then let down my justu that doesn't let anyone sense my chakra.

"Furi, there off the charts. I know we all be like demi-gods, but this was like at Vulcan's level of power. Zabuza did it right?" I nodded, "You got to remember to keep your cool. Whenever you get angry your charka some how goes up. It's like blood pressure with you. So here take this it helps to control it."

I looked at the purple tube it looked vile. I looked at him and looked at the vile and repeated this many times until he tackled me. He showed the liquid down my throat. "Disgusting!" I yelled.

"Shut up. Before you're Kakashi hears you and finds me here." Kin said smacking me again. 

"Too late." I looked behind me to see Kakashi standing there watching us.

Kin rubbed the back of his head, "I saw this girl sitting here, so I just thought I would come see what was wrong and why-"

"Kin shut up, he knows already."

Kin gave me a questionable look, "My mark was shown."

"Ah, speaking of the marks being shown." He helped me off the ground, "Where is the position of the crescents?"

"Umm…last I checked they were touching near my belly button. Why?"

He just nodded and faced Kakashi not answering my question. "Kakashi, old bud. How ya been?" Kin walked over and patted Kakashi on the back smiling.

"Good. Oh tell Aiyana when you get back that there's a party when we return at your compound." He smiled under his mask.

"I'll be sure to tell her." Kin smiled wickedly, "Your going to tell Iruka and Genma right?" 

"Oh yeah, the whole gang, including the girls." They both smiled.

"Okay, break it ups you two perverted old love birds." I said pushing them apart.

"We are not perverted and we are not old!" They yelled in unison.

I ignored them both completely. "I will send Rokeo when we are near okay?"

Kin nodded and hugged me goodbye and said goodbye to Kakashi as well.

* * *

"So you know my brother, Hm?" I looked at Kakashi as we walked back to the others.

"Yeah, you're brother was on my ANBU squad. He and I were pretty close until he and your family went missing." Kakashi then looked at me, "I never knew he had another sister."

"No one knew." I looked at the ground.

"How come?"

I looked at him he was the only one to really ask; well he was the only one who knew I existed so far. I would have loved to tell him the story but I promised I would never tell. "That is a story not to be told, at least not now. Maybe one day when you find out something about me I can tell you." I walked towards my teammates leaving Kakashi behind and confused.


	10. Ch 10: Stories Told

**Rising of the Moon**

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs. **

**Review please and no flames please. Thanks! xBroken Heartx **

**Please remember this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Message me anytime I could always use help especially on fighting scenes. Email me at or just aim me at FieldHckeyChic6. xBroken Heartx **

Once I returned with Kakashi behind me. I saw Naruto and Sasuke still attempting to make it up the tree. I then heard Sasuke yell Naruto. Naruto almost fell down and yelled back.

I went against a tree and sat on the ground. I watched as the two talked about something that was unknown to me. I then saw them glare at each other. I then noticed then start walking back to Tazuna's house. I got up and followed. Once I entered the door I was tackled by Rokeo. "Rokeo get up." I grunted trying to shove her off.

She obeyed and got off of me. She smiled and her sharp teeth showed. I just sighed and walked towards where everyone was eating. I sat next to Kakashi and began eating. Every now and then I would pick up my head to watch Naruto and Sasuke eat. They were vacuuming up their food. I found it quite enjoyable to watch them eat. The others found it quite disturbing I believe. It reminded me of Kin eat and I smiled. Kakashi glanced over at me as I smiled at the two. "Does it remind you of Kin? He doesn't still eat like this does him?" Kakashi whispered.

"No. He eats much faster now." I smiled up at Kakashi and he just sighed. "I've never been away from any of them this long."

"How about after dinner you and I talk for a little bit."

I nodded. I then heard someone Ralph and I noticed it was Naruto. I just slapped my forehead. I walked over to Naruto. "Are you okay?" 

He nodded. "Good." I smiled; I then smacked him in the head. "You idiot! You wouldn't have thrown up if you weren't eating so dang fast."

"But Furi-chan we have to." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah we have to." Sasuke looked at me.

"We have to, no matter what, because we have to become stronger as fast as possible." said Naruto.

I just sighed and got up. "Doesn't mean you have to make yourselves sick, do you need any help cleaning this up?" I asked Tazuna's daughter.

"Oh no I can clean it up." She smiled.

"Please let me." I pushed her gently back down in her seat and went to go find the mop and a bucket of water. 

* * *

I came back and began cleaning all of the puke up off the floor. Totally oblivious to everything that was going on around me. When I was finished I looked up to see only Kakashi was left.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked curiously.

Kakashi raised and eyebrow at me. "Do you mean to tell me you didn't just hear everything that just went on?"

"Uh…yeah."

He then began to chuckle. "Come Furi lets go on the roof."

I nodded then stopped. "Your not going to try anything on me from that nasty pervert book are you?"

"Furi there are two things wrong with that. One it's not a pervert book! Two it's not nasty, it's quite a good read."

_'Wait what! Does he mean to tell me those are the only to reasons that it's wrong. Not because oh I am his student or that he is a heck of a lot older than me. He scares me sometimes.'_ I shrugged my thought off and followed Kakashi to the roof.

"So, Furi you of course now know. That I know you're family."

"Yes I am quite aware of that. But how?"

Kakashi looked at me and smiled under that mask of his. "Well let's see, when they first came to the village. At that time it was just your mother. She had stayed there a couple weeks and met a lot of people. She was quite young, around sixteen years of age. She became best friends with my mother and Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin. She then left. When she returned she brought you're sisters, Nisha and Aiyana. It continued like this for many years. She came brought them with her, and then went away. Then she cam back with Rin and Kin, but never you or Akemi." 

"Aunt Tsunade." I whispered Kakashi raised a visible eyebrow to me, "So that's how you know them. Tell me more." I looked up to the stars and smiled.

"Okay let's see. Ah, I will start with Nisha. She was a beautiful girl, filled with happiness when people were around. Yet there was quite mysterious. She befriended many. But one man adored her like no other. That was Uchiha Itachi." I quickly gazed over at him. "Yes it is Sasuke's brother. Nisha liked him as well. Yet both of them were too blind to notice that they had fallen for each other. She was named The Shadow of Kohana for her mysterious ways." I listened yet ignored what he had to say about my oldest sibling.

"Now, Aiyana there is a true person. She is motherly towards all, kind, respect and knows when to shut her mouth." He looked at me. I chuckled slightly. "Yet she has a wild side. She loves the earth. She and I became friends instantly. But she was never more than that to me. To Iruka she was everything. She was his world. It broke his heart when she turned up missing."

"What about the twins?" I questioned.

Kakashi laughed slightly. "The wild children. There an interesting pair. They keep each other in control. They both can be calm at times. Kin can be as soothing as the water that flows through the rivers, while Rin can be as gentle as the wind that brushing against our skin. Yet that doesn't happen that often. Rin, her fierce ways and howling yells. Kin, his raging spirit and attitude. They are adored by many. Rin had one special admirer though, Genma. Kin he didn't have an exact somebody. Women swoon over him much like the Uchiha." He chuckled a bit. 

He then looked at me. "And you, Furaia are very unique individual. You are fiery, unpredictable, and short-tempered. Yet you have a sincere side. You are a good friend, a caring person, and you take care of your teammates. Do you have a special someone?" He looked straight into my hidden eyes.

"Not anymore he is gone." I then tried to change the subject, "So that's what you think of all of us so far." 

"Yes. And I will never forget that night, they came into the village, but this time everyone was worried. They were covered in blood." His voice became more hush.

I jolt of pain went throughout my body. From my stomach to my head, I fell onto my back. I laid on the rooftop clutching my stomach. "Furi what's the matter?"

Images came rushing through my head. My mother carrying two babies. There are other young children. A city is burning behind her. Screams are heard in the background. There clothes have been tainted with crimson blood. She sends one child with Thumper, it is a tiny baby. It is Akemi. She cries as she sends the other child with Rokeo and Rokeo burst into flames. It was me.

The pain went away and I lied there on the rooftop. A streak of blood came from underneath my blindfold. I looked up to the starry night sky. Kakashi was bent over me; I saw his mouth moving but nothing coming out. "She gave me up. She was the one who went me to Hell itself. How could she?"

I then faded into a black nothing.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I watched as a streak of blood came from underneath her blindfold. I then listened to her last words, "She gave me up. She was the one who went me to Hell itself. How could she?"

What was she talking about? More importantly who? There were so many questions I had to ask her. She was a mysterious one this Tonikio Furaia. Just like her family. I picked her up using all my strength and brought her in the house. I walked to her room. As I was walking I heard, "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Furi? Will she be alright?"

I turned my head to see Sakura. I nodded, "Yes she will be fine. I will be keeping an eye on her tonight though. She's been having a tough time lately."

Sakura nodded and walked off. Probably went of to tell her teammates. I finally reached the room and set Furi down onto the floor, where her spot was made up. I put the blanket over her sleeping figure and went by the windowsill to read. 

As I was reading someone came in the door. I looked up to see it was Rokeo her huge pet fox. Rokeo glanced at me and bowed her head. She then walked over to Furi and lay beside her.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when she began to stir. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face. She began to yell cries of pain. "No stop it! Please! Mother how you could do this to me! Stop it I'm sorry, just don't hit me anymore! It burns! I don't want to go!" Is what her first yelling spree began of.

She then went into just above a whisper. "Mother don't leave me. I don't want to live this life. I do not want to inherit the crest."

She then went into her yelling fits again but this time they were pleads for someone to stop beating her mother or someone named Jeremiah. This time she ended in a soft harsh voice, "Destruction is around me. Everything I know I destroy for I am what I am. I am Fire."

She then began to smile. "The moon is rising."

Rokeo perked her head up quickly at the sound of the last sentence. For the rest of the night she slept in peace.


End file.
